Los Limones de Bella
by AnNiKa-13
Summary: En algún punto en mitad de Eclipse. Bella quiere a Edward con locura pero últimamente se siente algo frustrada y ya no sabe qué hacer para liberar un poco de tensión. ¿Conseguirá lo que desea? Ojo! Contenido sexual.
1. Capítulo 1: La ducha

**A/N: Éste es mi primer intento de escribir algo erótico y, aunque a mí me gusta, no sé cómo habrá quedado realmente. Porfavor, dejadme comentarios con vuestra opinión, tanto si os ha gustado el relato como si no. ¡Os estaré eternamente agradecida!**

**Si os preguntáis de dónde me he sacado el título... siempre me ha hecho mucha gracia la palabra que usan en inglés para los relatos subidos de tono: LEMON! así que sólo la he adaptado un poco :P**

**En cuánto a la historia, tengo un par de capítulos más escritos pero no creo que vaya a ser una historia larga, a no ser que encuentre una línea argumental factible. Si se os ocurre cómo podría continuar hacedmelo saber y estaré encantada de continuar la historia. **

**Sin más preámbulos, os dejo con mi primer relato. ¡Espero que lo disfrutéis!**

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertence, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Los limones de Bella**

Capítulo 1 - La ducha

Mi corazón latía con fuerza, me costaba controlar la respiración, pero me daba igual. En aquellos momentos nada importaba, me había olvidado hasta de quién era yo. Lo único que sentía eran esos fríos labios moviéndose cautamente contra los míos, ese cuerpo perfecto amoldándose a mi imperfecta silueta. Quería más. No sabía cuánto tiempo iba a durar esta pequeña escapada al cielo y por eso quise aprovecharla. Hundí mis dedos en su cabello y le abracé aún con más fuerza. Su mano bajó lentamente por mi espalda arrancando un gemido de mi garganta. El hechizo se rompió en ese instante. Edward me apartó de él y dio un paso atrás. Tenía el ceño fruncido y cerró los ojos unos momentos para calmarse. A los pocos segundos me dedicó una mirada llena de reproches.

En ese momento odié su autocontrol. Se empeñaba en decir que era un monstruo porque podía perder el control conmigo pero siempre lo recuperaba a tiempo. Cada vez que me dejaba llevar y disfrutaba del beso terminaba rechazándome y recuperando su preciado autocontrol. Esta vez no iba a ser menos. Tal vez el gemido involuntario había sido demasiado pero ¿qué podía hacer yo? Había sido precisamente eso, involuntario.

- Bella, será mejor que me vaya ya. Antes de que haga algo que me haga arrepentirme más tarde.

Suspiré resignada. No era ninguna sorpresa su reacción pero aún así seguía molestándome.

- ¿Te arrepentirías de besarme sin pensar por un momento en nada más que no sea nosotros y el beso? – me salió algo más brusco de lo que pretendía pero ya no podía volver atrás, estaba dicho.

- Sabes que no es por eso. – me miró suplicando que no empezara por ese camino. Habíamos discutido el tema varias veces sin llegar a nada.

- Ya, no pretendía ser tan brusca. – sonreí levemente para suavizar la tensión que se había generado en pocos segundos.

- En serio, es mejor que me vaya. Cuánto antes me vaya antes podré volver. Mañana a mediodía estaré contigo de nuevo, ¿de acuerdo? – esbozó esa media sonrisa suya que siempre me hacía perder el norte.

- De acuerdo. – sonreí. – Que te diviertas con los pumas. – añadí bromeando.

- Claro, no creo que ellos vayan a divertirse mucho pero se intentará. – respondió riendo.

Me abrazó, me dio un beso en la frente y desapareció por mi ventana.

Me tumbé en la cama y me quedé mirando el techo un largo rato. Volví a reproducir en mi mente las veces que me había explicado lo difícil que era para él estar tan cerca de mí de ese modo. A la sed que sentía por mi sangre había que añadirle el hambre que sentía por mi cuerpo. Desear mi cuerpo le nublaba los sentidos y sus instintos vampíricos afloraban haciéndole desear también mi sangre.

Nunca habíamos llegado más lejos de castas caricias y besos sin lengua. Desde luego quería mantener sus dientes afilados lejos de mi piel. Pero mis hormonas humanas se revolucionaban con tan sólo el contacto de su piel con la mía y siempre deseaba más de él. Cada vez que me acercaba lo suficiente para que le costara controlar sus instintos, él ponía distancia entre nuestros cuerpos.

Me esforcé en convencerme a mí misma de que lo hacía porque me quería. Que me quería tanto que no quería hacerme daño involuntariamente, ni rompiéndome los huesos con su fuerza sobrehumana al tocarme ni cediendo a su naturaleza de vampiro al beber mi sangre. Sabía que él estaba en lo cierto, sabía que podía matarme con un simple movimiento fuera de control pero cada vez que se apartaba de mí me sentía rechazada. Sentía que no era suficiente para él. Yo nunca podría ser suficiente para él, nunca tendría la belleza propia de los vampiros. Mi piel no sería nunca tan fina y suave como la suya. Nunca tendría ni la fuerza ni la resistencia necesarias para compararme con él y poder ser iguales. Yo siempre sería una frágil y fea humana a su lado.

No entendía qué le atraía de mí, porqué alguien como él se había fijado en mí. Y cada vez que me rechazaba calaba más hondo en mí la idea de que él se daba cuenta de que yo no era suficiente.

Era soportable la mayoría de noches porque me dormía en sus brazos mientras él me tarareaba al oído la nana que compuso especialmente para mí. Lo malo eran las noches que él tenía que ir a cazar. Me quedaba sola en mi habitación sintiéndome miserable y tremendamente excitada.

Era consciente de que cuánto más empujaba yo más pronto se apartaba él así que me había propuesto no presionarle, dejarle llevar el ritmo. Pero una cosa era pensarlo y otra hacerlo, en cuanto clavaba la mirada en sus ojos dorados y sus labios rozaban los míos perdía toda noción de mí misma y se me olvidaba por completo la auto-promesa de no presionarle.

Decidí que ya me había auto-compadecido bastante por una noche y fui al baño a darme una ducha. Necesitaba relajarme un poco antes de dormir.

Abrí el grifo y dejé que el agua corriera mientras me desnudaba. Enseguida empezó a salir caliente y me metí en la ducha. Me enjaboné el pelo con mi champú de fresa favorito y dejé que la espuma corriera por mi piel. Cerré los ojos y pensé en Edward. Sentía el agua y la espuma deslizándose por mi cuerpo y me sorprendí cuando me di cuenta de que estaba imaginando que eran las manos de Edward las que recorrían mis curvas. Sonreí. Era agradable imaginar eso. Empecé a aclararme el pelo mientras fantaseaba con imágenes de Edward pasando sus largos dedos por mi cabello, deslizándolos lentamente por mis hombros y hacia mi espalda. En mi mente, sus frías y suaves manos trazaban círculos en mi espalda abriéndose camino por mi cintura hasta mi vientre. Subían entonces hasta alcanzar la curva de mis pechos y envolvían tiernamente mis pezones. Solté un leve gemido sólo con imaginarlo y mis manos se lanzaron a explorar el camino que habían trazado las de Edward en mi imaginación.

El agua seguía cayendo sobre mi cabeza y sentía la respiración agitada. Tenía las manos en mis pechos y estaba tremendamente excitada. Hacía un tiempo que iba acumulando tensión sexual en mi organismo sin forma de liberarla pues cada vez que dicha tensión salía a la superficie Edward la cortaba de golpe dejándome mucho más encendida que al principio. Estando en esa posición decidí que lo mejor sería liberarla aunque fuera solamente en mi imaginación.

Volví a pensar en Edward, en esos ojos dorados que hacían que me derritiera, en esa media sonrisa que me hacía sonreír a su vez siempre que la veía, en su aterciopelada voz pronunciando mi nombre.

Mi mano derecha se deslizó involuntariamente hacia abajo. Mi dedo corazón encontró la ranura que llevaba a mi vagina, estaba empapada.

Aunque conocía la técnica, nunca me había masturbado antes. No había sentido la necesidad de hacerlo. Ahora sí que sentía la necesidad, estaba completamente encendida y creía que iba estallar sino hacía algo al respecto.

Deslicé mi dedo lentamente hasta encontrar mi clítoris. Supe que lo había encontrado cuando sentí una sacudida por todo el cuerpo y oí el sonido de un gemido mezclándose con el ruido del agua contra mi cabeza y las paredes de la ducha. Ataqué mi clítoris con vehemencia, cualquier duda olvidada por completo. Mi dedo parecía saber mucho más que mi cabeza porque había tomado el control de mi cuerpo. Me recorrían escalofríos desde los dedos de los pies hasta el cuero cabelludo con cada movimiento de mi mano. Dejé de pensar por unos momentos, no pensaba en los movimientos de mi cuerpo sinó que me dejaba llevar. Por unos momentos no pensé ni siquiera en Edward, era simplemente yo. Aquello era algo que yo sola estaba provocando y que yo sola estaba disfrutando.

Tenía el pulso desbocado y la respiración totalmente entrecortada. Mi mano se movía ahora frenéticamente por todo mi coño. Me agarré con la otra mano a la pared de la ducha cuando mis piernas empezaron a temblar. Introduje un dedo en mi vagina y sentí que mis ojos se ponían en blanco y mis cuerdas vocales se estremecían con el gemido que soltaron. Introduje un segundo dedo y la sensación se intensificó hasta límites antes insospechados. Empecé a meterlos y sacarlos lentamente al principio pero incrementando la velocidad a la vez que incrementaba el placer que recorría mi cuerpo. Estaba temblando y sin respiración cuando mis músculos se tensaron de repente. Dejé de respirar y noté todas las fibras de mi cuerpo estremeciéndose a la vez. Las paredes de mi vagina envolvieron mis dedos fuertemente durante unos instantes antes de volver a relajarse. Exhalé un último gruñido con mi orgasmo.

Deslicé mis dedos hacia fuera sin dejar de acariciarme suavemente mientras recuperaba la respiración y los latidos de mi corazón volvían a un ritmo normal. Apoyé las manos y la cabeza en la mampara de la ducha hasta que me recuperé de mi primer orgasmo.

Salí de la ducha más ligera de lo que me había sentido en varios meses. Tenía una sonrisa en los labios y mis ojos brillaban en el reflejo del espejo. Me puse el pijama y volví a mi habitación. La ventana seguía abierta de par en par desde que Edward había salido por ella hacía un rato. La ajusté sin cerrarla del todo y me metí en la cama. Respiré profundamente y noté como me iba adormeciendo. Me quedé dormida enseguida mientras recordaba lo que acababa de pasarme en la ducha.

* * *

**¡Ahí está! Espero que os haya gustado almenos un poquito :P Porfavor, dejadme comentarios con vuestra opinión. Sólo podemos mejorar si alguien nos dice qué es lo que hacemos mal ;)**


	2. Capítulo 2: La moto

**A/N: ¡Muchísimas gracias a los que habéis dejado reviews y/o puesto esta historia en alerta o favoritos! No sabéis lo feliz que me habéis hecho :D Como lo prometido es deuda... aquí viene otro capi, éste un tanto ligero pero aún así divertido. ¡Espero que os guste!**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de SM, yo sólo juego un poco con ellos.**

* * *

Capítulo 2 - La moto

Las noches que Edward salía a cazar y dormía sola no solía descansar bien, me faltaba la seguridad de sus brazos de acero rodeándome. Aún así, esa mañana me desperté extrañamente relajada. Charlie había salido a pescar como casi todos los sábados y Edward no iba a volver hasta mediodía así que decidí aprovechar la energía matutina en hacer un poco de limpieza general en la casa.

Me puse un chándal viejo, me recogí el pelo en un moño desaliñado, me enfundé los guantes de goma y ataqué el baño limpiador en mano. Estaba de esta guisa cuando llamaron a la puerta. Corrí a las escaleras pensando que alomejor Edward había vuelto pronto pero cuando llegaba abajo pensé que si fuera Edward no se molestaría en llamar al timbre. Volvieron a llamar y una voz alegre y conocida gritó:

- ¡Bells! ¡Soy yo, abre!

- Ya voy.- respondí riendo. Jacob siempre tan impaciente.

Abrí y ahí estaba mi mejor amigo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¡Bonito modelito Bells, los guantes y el moño te sientan fenomenal! – bromeó.

- Muy gracioso, estaba limpiando. No te esperaba hoy por aquí.

- Estaba cerca haciendo un recado para Billy y como no olía a vampiro he decidido pasar a verte, ¿dónde está tu chupasangres?

Jacob puede pasar de ser encantador a irritante con una velocidad asombrosa.

- Cazando. Y no le llames así, tiene un nombre.

- Sí claro. ¿Me vas a dejar pasar o tengo que quedarme en el umbral todo el día? – soltó sin dejar de sonreír ni un momento. Entramos y dejé los guantes en la cocina.

- ¿Quieres hacer algo más interesante que limpiar hoy?

- ¿Qué sugieres?

- Podemos ir a la playa, la temperatura es buena.

- No sé Jake, Edward vuelve a mediodía. Si vamos a la playa tendré que volver muy pronto.

- Ya claro, tu carcelero no te deja ir a la playa. – Jacob había dejado de sonreír.

- ¡No es eso! Quiero estar aquí cuando vuelva, ¿tan difícil es de entender?

- Está bien, entonces porque no vamos a dar una vuelta en moto, hace mucho que no coges la tuya. Y podemos volver antes de mediodía.

Jacob tenía razón, hacía mucho que no cogía la moto. Había perdido interés en ella cuando dejé de oír la voz de Edward y más aún cuando Edward volvió a mi vida pero ahora que lo pensaba, lo echaba de menos. Extrañaba sentir el viento en la cara, el rugido del motor, la sensación de velocidad y peligro. Aún faltaban varias horas para mediodía y la faena de la casa no iba a mantenerme ocupada mucho más tiempo.

- Vale, iremos en moto.- respondí sonriendo.

- ¡Genial! – la sonrisa de Jacob era enorme y sus ojos brillaban. Me cogió de la mano y me arrastró hacia la puerta.

- ¡Espera! Deja que me cambie de ropa, no tardo nada. – Subí a mi habitación y cambié mi chándal ancho y desteñido por unos vaqueros cómodos, una camiseta de algodón y un jersey. Me peiné con una coleta y en pocos minutos salíamos de mi casa.

- Jacob, ¿dónde está tu coche? las motos están en tu garaje, ¿no?

Soltó una carcajada y empezó a caminar hacia la linde del bosque.

- No nos hace falta coche para llegar rápido a mi casa.

Cuando estuvimos entre los árboles me cogió en brazos de un solo movimiento y echó a correr.

No corría tan deprisa como Edward pero los árboles se convirtieron en un borrón verde y el viento me golpeó en la cara.

- ¡Jake! ¡No es necesario que me lleves en brazos! ¡Bájame! – grité sin aliento. Jacob soltó una carcajada y siguió corriendo.

En pocos minutos llegamos a La Push, Jacob me dejó en el suelo antes de abandonar la seguridad de los árboles y fuimos directos a su garaje. Ahí estaba mi moto roja, esperando paciente a que yo volviera a montarla.

Me puse el casco que Jacob guardaba para mí y monté. Di gas y el motor empezó a rugir con fuerza. Salimos a la carrera y pronto acelerábamos por la carretera que salía del pueblo. Íbamos conduciendo a la par así que veía a Jacob en su moto negra a mi lado sonriendo enormemente.

Sentí el viento en la cara, el pelo ondeando en mi espalda y solté toda la tensión en una enorme carcajada.

Corría a toda velocidad por la carretera, riendo despreocupadamente, sintiendo el rugido de la moto entre mis piernas. Notaba el ronroneo constante del motor y el traqueteo con que se movía todo mi cuerpo con cada pequeño bache.

Cuando quise darme cuenta mi entrepierna estaba completamente empapada. ¡Nunca hubiera imaginado que podría excitarme montando en moto!

_No Bella, no es la moto, es tu frustración sexual – _dijo una sabia vocecilla en mi cabeza. Sí, eso tenía más sentido.

Hacía apenas unas cuantas horas que había liberado mi tensión sexual por primera vez y volvía a estar tremendamente encendida. Y lo que es peor, ¡sin Edward y conduciendo una moto!

Fui reduciendo velocidad poco a poco, recuperando el control. Jacob también aminoró para seguirme el ritmo. Me miraba extrañado, seguramente preguntándose porqué aflojaba el acelerador.

- ¿Todo bien Bella? – gritó.

- ¡Sí! Todo perfecto – respondí recuperando la sonrisa.

La verdad es que me sentía perfecta, la adrenalina corría por mis venas y me sentía libre.

Seguimos conduciendo un buen rato, disfrutando de las motos. Jacob y yo reíamos con algunas tonterías que gritábamos al viento. Una agradable sensación de euforia me acompañó todo el camino, junto con la humedad en mi entrepierna.

Finalmente volvimos a aparcar las motos en el garaje de Jacob. Era casi mediodía.

Jacob se ofreció a llevarme de vuelta a casa del mismo modo en que habíamos venido pero le convencí de que cogiera el coche. En mi estado hormonal dejar que Jacob me cogiera en brazos y saliera corriendo por el bosque me parecía un tanto… peligroso. No estaba segura de hasta qué punto estaban desarrollados sus sentidos ni si podía saber cómo me sentía pero prefería no arriesgarme.

Jacob estacionó su Rabbit enfrente de mi casa y nos despedimos.

- Gracias por venir esta mañana, Jake.- dije.

- No hay de qué, Bells. Sé que adoras mi compañía.- respondió riendo.

- ¡Serás creído! – intenté sonar ofendida pero yo también me estaba riendo.

Le dije adiós con la mano mientras se alejaba y entré corriendo en casa deseando remediar el pequeño problema que había creado el ronroneo de la moto entre mis piernas.

Subí deprisa a mi habitación sólo para descubrir que junto a la ventana me esperaba Edward con cara de pocos amigos.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, ahí está. ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Sí? ¿No? ... Review!**


	3. Capítulo 3: El sofá

**A/N: Muy buenas de nuevo! Sé que el capítulo anterior fue algo light, me sirvió como puente. Espero que éste lo compense un poco ;) Aún así, probablemente me odieis por este capi pero qué puedo hacer¿? es mi debilidad. Espero que os guste ;)**

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes es de mi propiedad, ya quisiera yo...**

* * *

**Capítulo 3 – El sofá**

Arrugó la nariz en cuánto entré en la habitación y dijo:

- Hueles a perro.

- Yo también me alegro de verte, te he echado de menos. – dije sarcástica.

La verdad es que estaba harta de esto. Sólo podía ver a mi mejor amigo cuando Edward no estaba y aún así siempre se enfadaba al enterarse de que había estado con él. Insistía en que era por el odio entre especies pero yo sabía que no era eso. Al resto de los Cullen, aunque tampoco les gustaba Jacob, les daba igual que pasara tiempo conmigo. Era mi mejor amigo y lo entendían. Pero Edward no podía, o no quería, entenderlo. Estaba celoso y a mí me dolía que confiara tan poco en mí como para prohibirme ver a mi amigo.

Le ignoré completamente mientras hablaba mal de Jacob y me decía que no volvería a dejarme sola si volvía a verle a escondidas.

Estuve a punto de gritarle cuatro verdades a la cara pero seguramente encontraría la forma de salir impune y hacerme sentir culpable por hablarle así, así que desistí.

Cuando quise darme cuenta habíamos llegado a su casa. Emmett me saludó con una sonrisa pícara y me preguntó:

- ¿Qué tal, Bella? ¿Dormiste bien anoche?

- Sí, muy bien… gracias. – contesté algo confusa.

Emmett rompió a reír a carcajadas y Rosalie sonrió maliciosa. _¿De qué va esto? _Miré a mi alrededor y Edward estaba tenso y gruñendo a sus hermanos.

- Tranquilo Edward, no pasa nada. – intervino Jasper desde la butaca más alejada.

Tuve la sensación de que preferiría no saber lo que estaba pasando así que fui hacia el sofá y cogí uno de los mandos de la Play que habían estado usando antes de que llegáramos.

Los demás siguieron mi ejemplo y nos pusimos a jugar a la consola el resto de la tarde.

Me sentía cansada y me acomodé en el sofá. Los demás también habían dejado de jugar y reinaba una apacible tranquilidad en la casa. Me relajé.

De repente empecé a notar una suave y fría mano acariciándome el costado. Uhmm… la sensación era agradable. Entonces un par de fuertes brazos me abrazaron y empezaron a acariciarme tiernamente, trazando curvas alrededor de mis hombros, mi estómago, mis pechos… Ahh… estaba en la gloria.

Me aferré a ese cuerpo esbelto que se movía suavemente encima de mí. Pasé mis manos por la ancha y fuerte espalda hasta llegar a alcanzar unas nalgas perfectas. ¡Dios, nunca habría podido imaginar un culo mejor que ése! Di un fuerte apretón con mis palmas y oí un gemido a la altura de mi pecho. Miré y ahí estaba el dueño de ese cuerpo escultural metiéndose uno de mis pezones en la boca y chupando con ganas. Gemí yo también.

No se oía nada más que mi respiración agitada y los acelerados latidos de mi corazón. Estábamos solos y él estaba besándome y acariciándome a mí y sólo a mí. Sentí una oleada de deseo recorrer todo mi cuerpo y enredé mis dedos en esos rizos rubios que rozaban mi piel. Alzó la mirada y sus ojos dorados se clavaron en los míos. Tan iguales y a la vez tan distintos. Jasper me miraba con deseo, pasión y ni una pizca de miedo en su mirada.

Sus labios tenían un goloso color rojizo e inconscientemente humedecí los míos con mi lengua. Se acercó un poco más a mí y sus labios carnosos rozaron los míos. Me aferré a la base de su cuello con mis manos, atrayéndolo hacia mí y perdiéndome en el beso. Nuestros labios danzaban libremente y nuestras lenguas luchaban por el dominio. Nunca en la vida me habían besado así pero todo lo que deseaba era seguir besándole así para siempre.

Su boca se apartó de la mía momentos después y aproveché para volver a respirar. Jasper fue bajando por mi mandíbula hasta mi cuello, chupó mi vena principal y presionó levemente con los labios haciéndome gemir de placer. Siguió descendiendo lentamente parándose en cada uno de mis pechos. Mientras tanto, su mano trazaba círculos alrededor de mi ombligo provocándome un sinfín de sensaciones unos centímetros más abajo.

Como si supiera exactamente lo que yo más necesitaba, sus dedos se deslizaron por debajo de la tela de mis braguitas.

- Bella… - susurró.

- Jasper… - gemí logrando a duras penas articular su nombre.

Tiró de mis braguitas hacia abajo y me las quitó dejándome completamente desnuda. Sus dedos acariciaban mi empapada entrepierna y yo creía que me iba a morir de placer.

- Más… quiero más – dije jadeando.

Jasper me miró a los ojos y me preguntó con voz ronca y agitada:

- Me encantaría probarte Bella. ¿Quieres que lo haga?

- Sí. – imploré.

Su rubia cabeza se deslizó más abajo, entre mis piernas y su lengua enseguida encontró mi clítoris. Eché la cabeza hacia atrás y un sonido casi gutural salió de mi garganta. Jasper siguió chupándome mientras metía un dedo dentro de mí. Sentí que iba a estallar, estaba a punto de correrme. Entonces retiró su mano y gruñí con frustración, pero enseguida sujetó mis caderas con ambas manos y empezó a follarme con la lengua.

¡Oh dios mío! Veía su cabeza moverse mientras su lengua entraba y salía rápidamente, presionando mi clítoris con cada sacudida. Sentí todos mis músculos tensarse y una increíble sensación de placer recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Solté un brutal gemido con mi orgasmo.

La fuerza con que me corrí me hizo abrir los ojos de golpe y vi a Edward mirándome furioso. ¡Joder! ¡Edward! Miré rápido a mi alrededor y vi que estaba completamente vestida en el sofá de los Cullen. ¡Mierda! Me había quedado dormida y lo había soñado todo. Me sentí decepcionada de que no hubiera sido real, ¡había sido tan intenso!

Emmett y Rosalie estaban casi por los suelos partiéndose de risa. Edward soltaba chispas de furia por los ojos. ¡Oh no! Acababa de tener un sueño erótico delante de todos, seguro que me habían oído gemir y jadear. De repente sentí pánico. ¿Habría dicho el nombre de Jasper en voz alta? Aterrorizada miré a mi alrededor y vi a Jasper con una sonrisilla en los labios. Estaba de lo más sexy. De pronto recordé que era un empático y podía sentir lo que yo sentía en todo momento. Mi cara se puso roja como un tomate y creí que me iba a morir de vergüenza.

Volví a mirar a Edward y me sentí tremendamente culpable. Acababa de tener un sueño erótico con el hermano de mi novio. ¿Podría llegar a sentirme peor que en esos momentos? Obviamente sí.

Emmett y Rosalie seguían sin poder contener la risa y Edward me cogió, me colocó a su espalda y murmuró un "Salgamos de aquí" antes de echar a correr.

Genial, ahora estaba a solas con mi celoso novio cabreado. Y todo por cierta tensión sexual no resuelta.

* * *

**A/N: ¿Qué os parece? Lo de siempre, se agradecen comentarios, me interesa vuestra opinión.**


	4. Capítulo 4: El prado

**A/N: Mil gracias por todos los reviews/alerts/favoritos!! :D **

**Disclaimer: Propiedad de S. Meyer, yo sólo juego con el universo que ella creó.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4 – El prado**

Me agarré fuerte a la espalda de Edward y cerré los ojos mientras volábamos entre los árboles. Intenté centrarme en lo que acababa de pasar pero un millón de imágenes y pensamientos se cruzaban sin orden ni concierto en mi cabeza. Entraban y salían, revoloteaban con otros dejándome totalmente mareada. Los labios de Jasper besando mi piel se veían interrumpidos por la furia que emanaba de los ojos de Edward y ésta se desvanecía con la sonora carcajada de Emmett que se oía de fondo.

_¿Qué coño me está pasando?_ Quería gritar o que se me tragara la tierra o simplemente desaparecer por unos momentos. Necesitaba pensar con claridad y no lo estaba consiguiendo.

Empezó a entrame el pánico y temí ponerme a híper ventilar en cualquier momento. Dejé de pensar por unos instantes y me concentré en mis sentidos, en la sólida espalda que me sostenía, en el dulce olor que desprendía el cuello al que me aferraba. Sí, eso era bueno. Me hacía sentir como en casa, segura. Edward nunca dejaría que me pasara nada así que mientras estuviera pegada a él estaría a salvo. Repetí esa idea en mi cabeza como un mantra para que nunca se me olvidara.

_Con Edward estoy segura. Con Edward estoy segura. Con Edward estoy segura. Con Edward estoy segura. Con Edward estoy segura…_

Al rato conseguí tranquilizarme un poco.

Me sentía culpable. ¿Por qué había aparecido Jasper en mi sueño y no Edward? _Los sueños no son más que sueños. Son sólo juegos de nuestro subconsciente._ Intenté convencerme de eso pero en el fondo no me lo creía. Los sueños están ahí por algo, aunque no se correspondan al cien por cien con la realidad, tienen un significado.

Edward había dejado de correr y me había dejado sentada en el césped. Abrí los ojos y vi que estábamos en nuestro prado. Tan hermoso como siempre. Edward caminaba pensativo a cierta distancia de mí, supongo que también intentaba calmarse.

Al verlo así, de repente lo supe. Edward, en toda su perfección, guardando distancia y tratando de recuperar el control. _Edward siempre necesita tener el control, no sabe dejarse llevar. Pero yo no necesito reprimir mis instintos, yo necesito liberar lo que siento._

Parece que mi subconsciente supo esto antes que yo misma. La parte más salvaje de mí, la que deseaba dejarse llevar y disfrutar sin preocupaciones llevaba demasiado tiempo encerrada. Si él no quería dejarse llevar porque era peligroso algo me decía que yo tampoco debía hacerlo, aunque lo estuviera deseando.

Viéndolo así, recomponiéndose por momentos, supe el porqué de mi sueño. Edward era todo autocontrol, nunca haría nada que comportara un riesgo sin haberlo planeado a la perfección. Mi subconsciente, que sabía muchas más cosas que yo, no podía imaginarle rompiendo los límites así y lo reemplazó por una figura de peligro. Jasper era peligroso, es lo que siempre había oído, podía atacar humanos y perder el control en cualquier momento. _Sí, el peligro es excitante._

- Bella…

Edward se había sentado en frente mío.

- Siento haber reaccionado así, no quería asustarte. Lo que estaban pensando todos de ti mientras… dormías… me ha hecho saltar.

- No pasa nada. Siento que me haya pasado en tu casa.

- ¿Qué estabas soñando? – preguntó con una extraña mirada, parecía un niño mirando algo que los mayores le habían prohibido.

Me puse roja, como un tomate bien maduro.

- Oh… - dijo simplemente, mirándome con ojitos soñadores.

Deseé con todas mis fuerzas que hubiera estado él en mi sueño, quería que me besara sin miedo. Alcancé su mano y empecé a trazar pequeños círculos en su palma con mi pulgar. Entonces caí en la cuenta de que él estaba aquí, en carne y hueso, y eso era mucho mejor que cualquier sueño.

Le miré a los ojos y le besé suavemente en los labios. Puse mis manos en sus mejillas y profundicé en el beso, lentamente, sin forzarle a nada ni presionarle.

Deslicé mis manos hacia su nuca y enredé mis dedos en su pelo. Rompí el beso unos instantes para respirar pero seguí dejando pequeños besos en su mandíbula y su cuello.

- Edward… - susurré en su oído. – Te deseo, quiero que estemos juntos. – añadí mordiendo débilmente su oreja.

- Bella… - respondió él sin aliento. – Sabes que yo también te deseo…

- Shh… - le corté poniendo un dedo en sus labios antes de que encontrara algún pero. – Yo confío en ti, Edward. Confía tú también en ti. Tampoco hace falta que nos precipitemos, podemos ir poco a poco.

Él asintió y me abrazó. Sonreí y volví a besarle. Esta vez no opuso ninguna resistencia y cuando mi lengua rozó sus labios los abrió lentamente y me dejó entrar. Nuestras lenguas se encontraron y una fuerte descarga recorrió todo mi cuerpo.

El mundo pareció dejar de existir a nuestro alrededor pero me daba igual, estaba en la gloria. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, segundos, minutos, horas… finalmente Edward se apartó para dejarme respirar pero esta vez no me soltó. Siguió besando mi cuello mientras yo recuperaba el aliento.

Seguimos así, perdidos en la boca del otro, lamiéndonos como locos el uno al otro. Mis manos exploraban sin miedo el pecho de Edward, pero el tacto de su camisa se volvió extrañamente molesto. Desabroché el primer botón con dedos temblorosos pero decididos y Edward jadeó agarrándose a mí. Sus manos se movían por mi espalda y mis costados pero no se atrevían a ir más allá. Seguía estando un poco tenso y supe que tendría que echarle una mano y tomar el control.

Le empujé levemente hacia atrás y se dejó caer sobre el césped. Me tumbé encima de él soportando mi peso en rodillas y codos. Terminé de desabrochar su camisa y mis manos recorrieron su pecho y su perfecto abdomen. Tan duro, tan suave y, aunque frío, tan caliente que sentía arder todas las partes de mi cuerpo que estaban en contacto con el suyo.

Sus ojos dorados se habían oscurecido por la excitación y me miraban suplicantes.

Mi mano encontró la línea de la pelvis y siguió el camino que se perdía en el borde de sus pantalones. Me incorporé sentándome a horcajadas sobre su abultado pantalón y agarré la cinturilla de sus vaqueros haciéndole gemir.

Me sentí excitada y poderosa. Ahí estaba un vampiro centenario, tumbado jadeante por el simple contacto de mis manos y mi boca.

Desabroché el botón y bajé lentamente la cremallera. Nunca habría pensado que el sonido de una cremallera bajando podía ser tan sexy. Tiré de su ropa pero Edward me cogió las muñecas deteniéndome.

- Bella... no tienes que… - le costaba hablar con normalidad.

- Shh… - me acerqué para besarle de nuevo. – Relájate, déjame a mí, quiero hacerlo – dije llevando sus manos a los lados.

Metí mi mano por debajo de sus boxers y agarré su polla. Ambos dejamos de respirar por unos momentos. Edward no dijo nada más, en lugar de eso clavó las uñas en la tierra y soltó un suave gruñido. Volví a la realidad y empecé a mover mi mano arriba y abajo, despacio, sintiendo cada centímetro de su enorme miembro.

Mi corazón estaba acelerado y ya no respiraba, jadeaba. Me sujeté con una mano en el suelo y me incliné para seguir devorando su cuello mientras mi mano seguía su movimiento arriba y abajo.

Edward gemía debajo de mí, incapaz de articular palabra. Subí entonces el ritmo, más deprisa. Mi pulgar rozó la punta húmeda y empecé a trazar círculos extendiendo la humedad más allá.

- Bella… Bella… Oohh… - Edward gemía mi nombre en mi oído una y otra vez.

Verle así, temblando y gimiendo por mí, era lo más excitante que había visto en mi vida.

Mi lengua recorría su pecho y jugaba con sus pezones, chupando y lamiendo. Mi mano sacudía su polla con fuerza, desde la base hasta la punta.

Estaba cerca, un gruñido salió de su garganta y se estremeció de golpe empapando mi mano con su semen caliente.

- Oh Bella, esto ha sido… aahh… genial.

Sonreí deslizando mi mano fuera de sus pantalones y me dejé caer a su lado.

Nos quedamos así abrazados, en nuestro prado, durante un rato mientras ambos nos recuperábamos.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado! Ya sabéis, review! ;)**


	5. Capítulo 5: El regalo

**A/N: Muchas gracias de nuevo a todos los que habéis leído/comentado/alerta/favoritos esta historia! Me dáis ánimos para seguir escribiendo! Siento haber tardado con este capi pero tuve algo de bloqueo, no estaba segura de cómo quería que continuara, al final me salió esto, espero que os guste! Como siempre, se agradecen comentarios, si os gusta o no, si esperabais esto u otra cosa, si hay algo que os gustaria que pasara... lo que sea!**

**Disclaimer: nada relacionado con Twilight me pertence, yo sólo juego con los personajes que creó.**

* * *

**Capítulo 5 – El regalo**

Al cabo de un rato de estar así abrazados, tumbados en muestro prado, empezó a anochecer y Edward me llevó a casa. Me tomé mi tiempo cocinando y cenando con Charlie para pensar sobre todo lo ocurrido en las últimas horas.

Era realmente embarazoso haber tenido un sueño erótico delante de todos pero me resigné. Este tipo de cosas vienen dentro del pack "chica humana". Lo que no acababa de entender eran las reacciones del pack "novio vampiro". Se supone que los vampiros son criaturas sexuales, tanto entre ellos como con sus presas. _¿Por qué Edward tiene tantos problemas con el sexo?_ Antes creía que yo no era suficiente para excitarle y por eso me rechazaba constantemente pero después de esta tarde en el prado… mi autoestima había subido cuál cohete al ver lo que yo era capaz de provocarle.

Finalmente subí a mi habitación segura de mí misma y decidida a seguir avanzando en el tema con Edward. Cuando entré, él me esperaba sentado en la silla de mi escritorio, mirando pensativo por la ventana. Tras mi visita vespertina al baño me metí en la cama y le miré interrogativa cuando vi que seguía sentado en la silla en vez de venir a tumbarse conmigo.

- ¿Edward? ¿No vienes?

Mi voz le devolvió a la realidad y se acercó a la cama con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara. Parecía distraído.

Se tumbó como de costumbre por encima del edredón para que yo no cogiera frío con el contacto directo de su piel. Puse los ojos en blanco, exasperada, y me acurruqué a su lado.

- Debes estar cansada, deberías dormir.- dijo dándome un beso en la frente.

_¿Está de coña? ¿Se ha vuelto loco de golpe? ¿Cómo coño se supone que voy a dormirme ahora? ¡Joder! ¡Sigo igual de frustrada que antes, sino más!_

Lo miré perpleja por unos momentos. Tampoco esperaba haber roto tanto sus límites como para que me follara en cuánto llegáramos pero, ¿esto? ¿Ni siquiera un simple beso en la boca?

- Es tarde, Bella, y ha sido un día largo. Buenas noches, amor. – añadió acariciando un mechón de mi pelo.

- Buenas noches. – respondí de mala gana.

Cerré los ojos y me concentré en imaginar que estaba sola en algún lugar paradisíaco, una bonita playa tropical con agua cristalina y blanca arena. El sol calentaba mi piel tendida sobre la cálida arena mientras oía el suave rumor de las olas.

Mi pequeño ritual relajante debió funcionar porque al rato, aunque pareciera imposible, me dormí.

Me desperté a la mañana siguiente de mal humor. Edward seguía en mi habitación como si nada así que me metí en el cuarto de baño para evitar una conversación. Más que frustrada estaba cabreada. La situación se estaba volviendo insoportable. No sé cuando empezó a ser tan importante el sexo pero si no se arreglaba esto pronto algo iba a acabar mal.

Ilusa de mí, anoche creí que tras el avance del prado conseguiría que Edward me tocara. Tampoco pedía tanto. Al parecer una vez que él se quedó a gusto se olvidó de mí. _¿Se puede ser más egoísta?_ O tal vez pensó que yo ya estaba satisfecha así. _Eso no tiene sentido, puede que sea virgen pero lee mentes, tiene que saber unos mínimos sobre sexo._

Charlie estaba en la cocina cuando bajé a desayunar y charlamos un rato sobre nada en particular antes de que se fuera a hacer unos recados y a ver un partido con Billy. Era genial vivir con Charlie, siempre me dejaba a mi aire. Le dije que iba a pasar el día en casa de los Cullen y subí a mi habitación para prepararme para irme. Después del fiasco de anoche no quería pasar todo el domingo a solas con Edward así que mejor estar con el resto de la familia.

El trayecto a casa de los Cullen fue silencioso. Habíamos cogido mi camioneta y, extrañamente, Edward me dejó conducir. _Sospecha que algo va mal cuando te sorprende que tu novio te __deje__ conducir tu propio coche –_ dijo una maliciosa vocecilla en mi cabeza. ¡Ey! ¿De dónde había salido eso? Ignoré esto último y seguí conduciendo. Edward tenía la mirada perdida en el paisaje, inmerso en sus propias cavilaciones, supuse.

Pronto llegamos a la casa y deseé que hubiera alguien con quién pasar el día. Nada más cruzar el umbral Emmett apareció de la nada y me dio un abrazo de oso de los suyos.

- Em… necesito… respirar…

- Oh, lo siento hermanita.

Me soltó y fuimos hacia el salón donde estaban Rosalie, Jasper y Alice.

- Bella, voy a darme una ducha y cambiarme de ropa. – dijo Edward camino de las escaleras.

- Claro. – _Podría haber ido anoche mientras yo dormía, ni que fuera a pasarme algo por un rato que estuviera sola durmiendo._ Me di la vuelta y rodé los ojos.

- Bueno, ¿qué tal has dormido hoy? – preguntó Emmett con una estúpida sonrisa y guiñándome un ojo. Los demás soltaron alguna risita ahogada.

- ¿Desde cuándo te preocupa tanto cómo duermo? – empezaba a estar algo mosca. Algo estaba pasando y no tenía ni idea de qué.

- Verás, tenemos un regalito para ti.

- ¿Qué dices? ¿Un regalo?

- No protestes, Bella. Al final nos lo agradecerás, ya verás. – dijo Alice sonriente y llevándome hasta el sofá.

Emmett me pasó un paquete y me quedé mirándolos alucinada.

- Venga, ábrelo, no tenemos todo el día.

Dudé un momento pero pensé que sería mejor abrirlo y descubrir de una vez por todas de qué iba todo aquello.

Quité cuidadosamente el papel de regalo y abrí la caja. Me quedé unos instantes mirando el interior confundida. Hasta que me di cuenta. Los ojos casi se me salieron de las órbitas, se me desencajó la mandíbula y mi cara se puso del rojo más intenso.

Saqué el contenido de la caja y me quedé mirándolo incrédula. Levanté la vista y todos me miraban con expresión divertida pero sin malicia.

- ¿Es en serio? ¿En serio me habéis regalado un vibrador? – no daba crédito a lo que estaba pasando.

- Bueno, en vista del sueño tan interesante que tuviste ayer y en vista de cómo sonaba tu ducha la otra noche… hemos pensado que te sería útil. – dijo Emmett.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué has…? ¿Mi ducha? – pregunté aterrorizada. No podía ser verdad, ¿cómo habían sabido lo de la ducha?

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – Edward bajó como una flecha y me quitó el vibrador de la mano, siguió gritándole cosas a Emmett hasta que se dio cuenta de qué era lo que tenía en las manos y lo soltó de repente, asqueado, provocando que todos estallaran en carcajadas. Yo también me hubiera reído de la cara que puso si no hubiera estado tan confundida.

- ¡Emmett! – corté - ¿qué acabas de decir?

- La otra noche cuando Eddie se fue a cazar me pidió que echara una ojeada para asegurarse de que estabas bien, pero no me pareció bien espiarte desde los árboles así que entré a saludarte pero estabas en la ducha y por como sonaba… no quise interrumpir y me fui.

La vergüenza que había pasado antes había desaparecido por completo. Ahora estaba cabreada, qué digo cabreada, estaba furiosa. Me giré hacia Edward que estaba gruñéndole a Emmett.

- ¿Pediste a Emmett que me vigilara?

- Sí, yo…

- ¿Y no pudiste decírmelo? – grité. Estaba que echaba chispas.

- No me pareció importante.

- ¿No te pareció importante? ¿No te pareció importante? ¡Me cago en la puta, Edward! ¿Es que no tienes ni un mínimo sentido de la privacidad? ¿Dónde coño queda mi intimidad si cualquiera puede estar espiándome sin que yo lo sepa?

- Bella, no te pongas así.

- ¡Me pongo como me da la gana! ¡No tienes derecho a espiarme y mucho menos a mandar a otros sin que yo lo sepa!

Estaba rabiando y Edward me miraba como si me hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza. La atmósfera de la habitación había cambiado, todos se habían puesto serios.

- Cálmate, Edward, no es para tanto. – intervino Jasper tratando de suavizar el ambiente.

- No tiene gracia. ¿Cómo se os ocurre darle esa asquerosidad a Bella?

- Venga ya, Edward. Sólo es un vibrador. – dijo Rosalie quitándole importancia al asunto. – Ya que tú no tienes agallas para ser un hombre hemos pensado que esto le iría bien para ir pasando mientras tú te decides. – le soltó.

- Bella no va a tocar eso, es asqueroso e indigno de una señorita. – gruñó Edward enfadado.

- ¿Acaso no es indigno de un caballero espiar a escondidas a una señorita? ¿Acaso no es indigno de un caballero rechazar a una señorita cada vez que intenta acercarse a ti? ¿Quién coño eres tú para decidir lo que debo o no debo tocar? Estoy harta de tu falsa moral, te crees muy correcto pero no eres más que un puritano resentido. – espeté.

No sé qué me pasó en ese momento pero llevaba ya un tiempo decepcionada con nuestra relación y agobiada por el control que Edward tenía sobre mí. Había tratado de negarlo, incluso traté de mejorarlo un poco pero sin ningún resultado, hasta que finalmente estallé.

Esperé la reacción de Edward a mis palabras, no sabía cuál seria su respuesta pero estaba segura de que seria crucial. Pensé esperanzada que tal vez abriría los ojos y empezaría a escucharme un poco pero reaccionó igual que siempre había hecho en momentos críticos, huyó. Soltó un feroz gruñido, se dio media vuelta y desapareció en dirección al bosque.

Me quedé anonadada, mirando incrédula en la dirección en que se había ido. _¿Todo esto por una picha de plástico?_ No, sin duda había algo mucho más grande detrás pero no tenía ganas de pensarlo, estaba cansada de intentar adivinar lo que pensaba o sentía Edward.

Volví a sentarme en el sofá y me quedé mirando el vibrador. No parecía un pene en sí aunque la forma era casi igual. Era de color violeta, textura suave y tenía un par de botones en la parte de abajo. Lo cogí y miré a mis hermanos uno por uno. Me miraban expectantes, esperando mi reacción.

- Bueno, ¿quién va a explicarme cómo funciona? – pregunté con una sonrisa.

Sin duda les gustó mi reacción porque todos se rieron y se relajaron. Jasper se sentó a mi lado y cogió el vibrador de mis manos. Un flash de mi sueño pasó por mi mente y me estremecí. Si notó algún cambio en mis emociones no lo hizo saber.

- Se enciende por aquí – dijo dándome indicaciones – y con este botón puedes subir o bajar la intensidad.

Solté una risita y les di las gracias. Sí, sin duda me iba a ser útil este regalo.


	6. Capítulo 6: Pequeña Bella

**N/A: Mi idea en un principio era hacer toda la historia desde el punto de vista de Bella pero me pareció que sería bueno echar una ojeada a las opiniones de los demás también. **

**De nuevo, muchas gracias a todos los que seguís la historia. Os animo de nuevo a comentar, sé que suena tópico pero cada review, por poco que diga, me hace sonreír y me anima a continuar escribiendo. **

**Disclaimer: Como siempre... ni Twilight ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de , yo sólo juego un poco con ellos.**

* * *

**Capítulo 6 – Pequeña Bella**

**Alice**

El futuro inmediato seguía cambiando a cada segundo, podía vislumbrar a Bella aceptando finalmente el regalo pero estaba todo muy borroso. Ninguna reacción estaba clara, todo dependía de las decisiones que se fueran tomando sobre la marcha.

Se oyó el Volvo de Edward parar frente al porche y al poco Bella y él entraban en el salón. Edward desapareció enseguida una vez hubo dejado a Bella en buenas manos.

Bella pareció sospechar algo en cuánto Emmett empezó a preguntarle cosas con esa estúpida risita suya, que sonaba más estúpida aún saliendo de un vampiro de tamaña envergadura. Pero eso no fue lo que más me sorprendió. En cuánto le dimos el paquete lo miró recelosa unos momentos pero ni siquiera protestó, lo abrió sin más. Nunca hubiera imaginado a Bella aceptando un regalo tan fácilmente.

Tantas decisiones momentáneas cambiando tan repentinamente estaban haciendo estragos en mis visiones.

Después, Emmett tuvo que meter la pata y dejar escapar lo de la ducha. Obviamente todos lo sabíamos, le faltó tiempo para volver de casa de Bella esa noche muriéndose de risa y contárnoslo, para posterior bochorno y cabreo de Edward. Pero no hacía falta que ella lo supiera. Justo entonces, Edward bajó hecho una furia. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que tenía en la mano hasta al cabo de un rato. ¡Qué inocente!

Pero el momento más increíble del día aún estaba por venir. Bella se puso a chillarle a Edward. Pequeña y tímida Bella gritándole al vampiro Edward defendiendo su privacidad. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que tenía ese mal genio escondido tras su afable apariencia?

**Emmett**

Estaba ansioso porque llegara bella y pudiéramos darle el regalo. Me moría de ganas de ver la cara que pondría. Seguro que se sonrojaba y hacía algo divertido como tartamudear o tropezar con algo.

Le pregunté cómo había dormido aunque suponía que no muy bien. No parecía relajada.

- ¿Desde cuándo te preocupa tanto cómo duermo? – preguntó molesta.

No, no estaba nada relajada. Eso me convenció más de la gran idea que tuve al proponer este regalo para ella.

Sin querer perder ni un segundo más le dimos el regalo. Lo abrió sin intentar protestar, lo que me hizo inmensamente feliz, era un gran paso para Bella.

Con toda la emoción del momento y concentrado en registrar sus expresiones faciales, se me escapó lo de la ducha.

Edward había reaparecido y estaba chillándome sólo Dios sabe porqué cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía una picha de plástico en la mano. La cara que puso cuando la soltó de golpe fue memorable, irrepetible y algo que iba a recordarle con mis pensamientos durante al menos medio siglo.

Cuando le conté a Bella cómo había sabido de sus traviesas actividades en la ducha sucedió algo totalmente inesperado. Pequeña e indefensa Bella se puso hecha una fiera a gritarle a Edward. Y no es que no tuviera razón, siempre me había parecido rara esa manía de vigilarla incluso de noche para que no lo pasara nada, pero era chocante ver a la tímida y callada Bella explotando así. La situación fue a más después de la intervención de mi Rosie que, como siempre, dijo una verdad como un templo.

**Rosalie**

Toda la situación era bastante cómica, empezando por el hecho de que la pobre Bella tuviera que apañarse ella sola en la ducha y que tuviera orgasmos en sueños. Había leído alguna vez sobre los orgasmos oníricos que tenían los humanos pero me parecía algo patético, nada en comparación con el increíble sexo vampírico que tenía con mi gran marido-oso. Pero la verdad es que verla gimiendo sola en el sofá, aparte de ser descojonantemente divertido, me hizo solidarizarme un poco con ella por tener a Edward como novio. _Creo que nunca entenderé cuál es el problema de este chico._

Edward se puso como una fiera en cuánto vio el vibrador que le habíamos regalado, él siempre tan correcto. Pero ésa era su reacción normal. La que no fue normal fue la reacción de Bella. Pequeña, humana y patética Bella estaba gritándole al perfecto Edward. Esto sí que era una novedad. Bella solía ser una estúpida corderita pegada a los talones de Edward, nunca le llevaba la contraria y cuando lo intentaba siempre le dejaba ganar.

Oírla tan cabreada defendiendo su privacidad me hizo verla bajo otra luz. _Tal vez esta chica tenga algo que valga la pena a fin de cuentas._ Así que decidí echarle un cable con lo que mejor sé hacer: soltar las verdades a la cara, cuánto más crudas mejor.

- Venga ya, Edward. Sólo es un vibrador. Ya que tú no tienes agallas para ser un hombre hemos pensado que esto le iría bien para ir pasando mientras tú te decides. – dije directamente.

Bella pareció encontrarse a sí misma porque le dijo unas cuantas verdades a Edward. Nunca la había visto enfrentarle así y defenderse a sí misma. Parece que Don Perfecto había hecho rebosar el límite de la paciencia de Bella.

**Jasper**

Todos estaban algo nerviosos por la llegada de Bella esa mañana. Después del sueño que tuvo en el sofá, Emmett propuso que le regaláramos un vibrador para que pudiera liberar la tensión sexual que tenía acumulada. Aunque no es que me importara que tuviera esos sueños más a menudo.

Siendo empático, fue toda una experiencia verla soñar así. Pude sentir su deseo y su excitación escalando con su respiración agitada y me excité. Nunca antes me había excitado al sentir el deseo de otra persona, cuando Emmett y Rosalie tenían sus juergas privadas podía oírlos y sentirlos pero me asqueaba bastante la situación. Sin embargo, con Bella gimiendo inocentemente en el sofá me puse duro como una roca, algo había en el deseo de Bella que me afectaba especialmente a mí.

Veía sus labios temblando ligeramente con cada respiración, su cuerpo moviéndose ligeramente y lo único que podía sentir era mi propia excitación. Ni el enfado de Edward ni las risas de los demás me afectaban. Estaba perdido en mi momento contemplando a esa bella mujer jadeando delante de mí.

Tan fuertes eran las olas de excitación que Bella mandaba en mi dirección que en cuanto se corrió sentí mi muerto cuerpo estremecerse y mojé mis pantalones al explotar yo también.

¡Madre mía! ¡Era la novia de mi hermano la que acababa de provocarme un orgasmo sin siquiera saberlo!

En cuanto abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de donde estaba empezó a emitir oleadas de vergüenza. Estaba mortificada y su cara no podía ponerse más roja. Cuando sus ojos me alcanzaron sentí una pizca de deseo que fue reemplazada enseguida por culpabilidad. _¡Seguro que lo imaginaste Whitlock! ¡Deja de pensar así! ¡Se trata de Bella!_

Edward y ella desaparecieron enseguida y al rato Emmett propuso su idea para el regalo.

Cuando finalmente llegaron por la mañana y Edward desapareció en el piso de arriba, Emmett no pudo esperar para darle el paquete.

Se quedó alucinada cuando vio el contenido pero Edward tuvo que estropear el momento reapareciendo hecho un basilisco. En algún momento de la conversación a Emmett se le escapó lo de la ducha y hubo un cambio importante en las emociones que me llegaban. Bella estaba furiosa y empezó a gritarle a Edward. Pequeña y preciosa Bella estaba defendiendo a gritos su privacidad.

Desde luego que nunca la habíamos visto así. Siempre era tan taimada con Edward que me quedé estupefacto.

Edward también estaba furioso y traté de suavizar el ambiente proyectando un poco de calma pero no tuvo mucho efecto.

- Cálmate, Edward. No es para tanto. – insistí.

La intervención de Rose hizo que todo se saliera de madre de nuevo y Bella volvió a la carga defendiendo como una leona su privacidad y sus sentimientos respecto a cómo Edward la trataba. Habló por sí misma.

Entonces la vi por la mujer que realmente era, que dejaba atrás a la niña inocente que conocimos cuando llegó a Forks.

Tras la cobarde huída de Edward, Bella pidió que le explicáramos cómo funcionaba el vibrador y me pareció algo tan normal que, sin darme cuenta, estaba sentado a su lado dándole indicaciones sobre cómo usarlo.

**Edward**

Bella había estado un poco arisca conmigo los últimos días y me frustraba no saber porqué. Si tan sólo pudiera leer su mente sabría qué estaba mal pero cada vez que le preguntaba me decía que estaba bien, que no era nada.

Entonces se quedó dormida en el sofá y empezó a respirar y agitarse de una manera deliciosa. Estaba embelesado mirándola cuando unos molestos pensamientos invadieron mi cabeza.

_¡Parece que se lo pasa bien! (Jasper)_

_¿Está soñando con sexo? (Emmett)_

_Con lo modosita que parece, ¡vaya sueño que parece estar teniendo! (Alice)_

_Estando con el pichafloja de Eddie no me extraña que tenga sueños guarros. (Rosalie)_

Un gruñido creció en mi garganta y quise despedazar a mis hermanos por pensar que mi dulce Bella estaba soñando con eso. Pero pronto empezó a gemir suavemente y todos empezaron a reírse.

Rosalie y Emmett estaban rodando por los suelos de la risa y lanzándome pensamientos asquerosos para provocarme. Y estaba funcionando. Cada vez estaba más furioso con la situación. Si Bella realmente estaba teniendo un sueño de ésos, los demás no tenían porqué presenciarlo.

Se despertó de golpe momentos más tarde mirando confundida a su alrededor. Se puso roja de vergüenza aún mirándonos. No pude soportar más la situación así que puse a Bella a mi espalda y salí corriendo.

Llegamos demasiado pronto a nuestro prado y necesité aún unos momentos para calmarme antes de volver a mirar a Bella a la cara.

Cuando le pregunté por su sueño se ruborizó confirmando que mis hermanos tenían razón. Me quedé sin palabras.

Mi experiencia era nula en ese tema y había estado evitándolo desde que conocí a Bella. Nunca había estado interesado en una mujer antes de ella, ni siquiera siendo humano. Es más, seguía creyendo firmemente en los modales en los que fui educado aunque hoy en día sonaran anticuados. Por eso cada vez que Bella intentaba ir más lejos tenía que pararla. Por eso, y porque no sabía cómo reaccionar, ni en esta época ni a principios del siglo pasado.

Pero Bella me dijo que confiaba en mí y que quería ir poco a poco. Me relajé. Necesitaba relajarme.

Estaba perdido en las sensaciones que Bella despertaba en mí, todo esto era nuevo para mí. Cuando noté sus delicadas manos tirando de la hebilla de mi cinturón mis manos agarraron sus muñecas, deteniéndola.

Deseaba esto con todo mi ser pero no era ni el momento ni el lugar, ¡ni siquiera le había hecho aún una proposición!

- Bella... no tienes que…

- Shh… Relájate, déjame a mí, quiero hacerlo.

Algo en sus ojos hizo que me derritiera soltando sus muñecas. Estaba perdido en la hermosa mujer sentada encima de mí. Cuando sus dedos se metieron por debajo de mis boxers y su mano me envolvió por completo perdí toda mi fuerza de voluntad. Mi parte racional que gritaba que parara había desaparecido, estaba indefenso y a merced de Bella y su mano, que empezó a moverse a lo largo de mi dura erección.

Si el cielo existe, estuve allí en esos momentos, con Bella besándome y moviéndose encima mío hasta que estallé empapando su mano con mi fluido más íntimo.

Bella me soltó lentamente y se acomodó a mi lado sobre la hierba. Tardé unos momentos en volver a la normalidad tras mi ascensión al cielo.

De vuelta en su casa tuve tiempo para procesar lo ocurrido mientras ella cenaba. Me había dejado llevar por la situación y me sentía aterrorizado. Si en vez de tener las manos clavadas en la tierra a mi lado las hubiera tenido sobre Bella podría haberle roto varios huesos, a juzgar por las marcas que dejé en el suelo del prado.

No podía permitir que esto volviera a pasar, al menos no hasta que Bella fuera irrompible como yo.

A la mañana siguiente parecía molesta, incluso enfadada. Seguramente había esperado que yo le devolviera el favor pero no sabía cómo hacerlo sin desvirtuarla ni herirla físicamente.

Tras un silencioso trayecto en su camioneta llegamos a mi casa. Subí enseguida a darme una ducha y cambiarme pues aún llevaba puesta la ropa del día anterior.

Estaba empezando a bajar de nuevo al salón cuando oí a Emmett:

- … en vista de cómo sonaba tu ducha la otra noche…

¡El muy bastardo! ¿Cómo se atrevía a mencionárselo a ella? Me planté delante de él gritándole para que dejara de avergonzar a Bella de ese modo y de paso cogí lo que fuera que acababan de darle. Estaba furioso con Emmett y apenas capté la palabra "regalo" en alguna mente. Miré entonces qué era lo que tenía en la mano y lo solté asqueado. ¡Ese trasto tenía forma de pene! Todos empezaron a reírse como locos pero yo no acertaba a ver dónde estaba la gracia en ese asunto.

Entonces todo empeoró. Bella supo que Emmett la había oído en la ducha y en vez de ruborizarse o enfadarse con él me chilló a mí.

Mi pequeña Bella estaba furiosa chillándome.

Rosalie, siendo la zorra que es, no hizo más que meter cizaña y Bella explotó de nuevo lanzando palabras que se clavaban como puñales. Me echó en cara mi caballerosidad y me llamó puritano resentido. ¿Eso era realmente lo que pensaba de mí?

Estaba dolido y enfadado. Necesitaba calmarme si no quería que todo acabara peor de lo que ya estaba. Eché a correr. Puse distancia e intenté aclarar mi mente.

Cuando estuve a cientos de kilómetros de distancia me paré y me dejé caer en el suelo contra el tronco de un árbol enorme.

¿Dónde estaba mi preciosa e inocente Bella? ¿Cuándo empezó a cambiar todo? Estaba acostumbrado a mi familia metiéndose con mi moral y mis creencias pero oírlo de los labios de Bella me dejó muerto… más si cabe.

Tal vez tenían razón y era yo el que no quería verlo. Estuve ahí sentado pensando en todo lo que había pasado desde el primer día que vi a Bella y por primera vez se me ocurrió que quizá lo había malinterpretado todo. ¿Era realmente Bella como yo creía o me estaba engañando a mí mismo viéndola como yo quería que fuera?

Pasaron las horas sin que me diera cuenta. Finalmente me levanté y corrí de vuelta. Tenía que volver a verla, tenía que volver a ver sus ojos para saber qué estaba pasando realmente entre nosotros.

Sólo había una cosa que tenía absolutamente clara: amaba a Bella con todo mi ser y estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por ella.


	7. Capítulo 7: La cama

**N/A: Primero de todo daros las gracias a todos los que habéis comentado o puesto en alerta o favoritos esta historia. Me hacéis muy feliz y me animáis a continuar! Segundo, pero no menos importante, disculparme por haber tardado una eternidad en actualizar: lo siento! Varias circunstancias se metieron por medio dejándome con poco tiempo libre para escribir. Seguramente tardaré algo más en actualizar los siguientes capítulos (exámenes finales acercándose peligrosamente aaarrrggghhh!!), aún así, quería daros algo y aquí viene este capi! Como es habitual, volvemos al Bella's Point Of View. No me enrollo más y os dejo con el capi, se agradecen reviews ^^**

**Disclaimer: Ni Twilight ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo juego con el universo que ella creó. **

* * *

**Capítulo 7 – La cama **

Había pasado casi una semana desde que los Cullen me habían regalado el vibrador y aunque las cosas con Edward estaban tranquilas, yo seguía estando frustrada.

Estos últimos días habían sido raros, por definirlos de alguna manera. ¿Cómo reaccionas al hecho de que los hermanos de tu novio te regalen un vibrador porque saben lo patético e inexistente de tu vida sexual? Sí, es raro. Da igual las circunstancias, sigue siendo una situación extraña.

Aunque les estaba eternamente agradecida por el regalo aún no había tenido ocasión de probarlo. Edward había pasado todas las noches desde el domingo en mi cama. Y no, no fue como suena. Cualquiera pensaría que las intenciones de un chico que se cuela por la ventana, de noche, en la habitación de su novia están bastante claras, pero aunque Edward se esforzó por complacerme el resultado fue bastante desalentador.

Cuando Edward volvió el domingo por la noche era tarde y yo ya estaba en la cama tratando de dormir. Consideré por unos momentos probar el dildo pero con todo lo que había pasado ese día no estaba de humor. Tras trastearlo un poco con curiosidad lo guardé en el cajón de la mesita de noche y me dispuse a dormir. Minutos más tarde Edward se materializó en el alféizar de mi ventana con su preciosa cabellera despeinada por la velocidad de la carrera.

Se quedó mirándome a los ojos sin decir nada, su expresión indescifrable. Supuse que esperaba a que yo rompiera el silencio, a fin de cuentas fui yo la que le insulté a gritos delante de su familia.

- Edward… - empecé. – Siento haberte gritado así antes. No son formas de decir las cosas.

Su expresión se relajó un poco.

- Aunque admito que me equivoqué al estallar chillando como una loca no voy a disculparme por lo que dije. Sólo te pido que entiendas cómo me siento cada vez que me rechazas, cada vez que me dices que es por mi bien y cada vez que hablas y tomas decisiones por mí. Por insignificante que parezca la situación, me hace sentirme como una completa idiota.

Edward seguía mirándome sin articular palabra así que proseguí. Quería dejar claro mi punto de vista para evitar posteriores malentendidos.

- Ya sé que nos hemos criado en ambientes y épocas totalmente distintos y entiendo que tu forma de ver las cosas no tiene nada que ver con la mía. Me pides constantemente que entienda y acepte tu forma de actuar porque se basa en los principios en que te educaron. Y lo hago. Créeme, lo hago. Pero en cambio tú no eres capaz de aceptar mi forma de actuar en muchos aspectos.

Edward se acercó entonces y se sentó a mi lado en la cama. Tenía la cabeza gacha y la mirada clavada en el suelo.

- Lo siento, Bella. – susurró levantando la mirada. - Muchas veces no me doy cuenta de cómo te afectan a ti estas cosas. Tienes razón, no entiendo tus reacciones en muchas situaciones y tal vez no he hecho el esfuerzo siquiera de intentar entenderlas. Estoy anclado en la mentalidad de cuando fui transformado, nunca había sentido la necesidad de evolucionar porque nunca me había interesado realmente el mundo exterior. Pero ahora estás tú, y me siento perdido.

Le cogí la mano que tenía en el regazo. Quería sentirle cerca. Odiaba estar a malas con él y tenía esperanzas en que si los dos decíamos lo que sentíamos, todo iba a salir bien.

- Creo que tal vez los dos nos hemos callado demasiadas cosas y creo que podemos y debemos cambiar eso. No podemos ayudarnos el uno al otro si no confiamos lo suficiente para decirnos lo que nos preocupa.

Edward asintió y me abrazó contra su pecho de mármol. Nos quedamos un rato así, abrazados en silencio. Habíamos pasado por momentos muy tensos en las últimas horas y ambos agradecimos la tranquilidad y seguridad del abrazo del otro.

Yo estaba agotada y notaba como mis párpados iban cayendo mientras bostezaba. Nos tumbamos en la cama y Edward tarareó suavemente mi nana hasta que me dormí.

Al día siguiente me sentía mejor por haber hablado con Edward y él también parecía más contento. Aún así, mi cuerpo seguía estallando en llamas con cada pequeño roce. Cuando nos dábamos la mano para caminar hacia el instituto, cuando nos dábamos un rápido beso si teníamos que separarnos aunque fuera sólo un rato. Cada vez que le sentía cerca de mí, mi cuerpo pedía más. Deseaba besarle hasta quedarme sin aire y sentir todo su cuerpo pegado al mío.

Pero nada de eso iba a ocurrir por el momento. Tendría que esperar al menos a la noche, cuando Charlie ya estuviera dormido y Edward se colara en mi habitación.

Esa noche le besé con todo lo que tenía en mí, de ninguna manera iba a dejar que me frenara esta vez por estúpidas razones. Él respondió con fuerza a mi beso pero le entró el pánico cuando mis manos empezaron a viajar por su pecho explorando su cuerpo. Le noté tensarse y apretar la mandíbula. _¡¿Otra vez?!_ Estaba apunto de hundirme en la miseria cuando oí su suave voz susurrarme:

- Bella, quiero hacer esto. Todo mi cuerpo lo desea, pero… tengo miedo.

Le miré alucinada. _¡¿Miedo?!_

- Esto es tan nuevo para ti como para mí. Aparte de que me aterroriza hacerte daño, no sé… cómo hacer esto. No sé… qué debo hacer.

Parecía avergonzado y perdido. En ese momento supe que no iba a ser fácil. Yo tampoco tenía mucha idea y mi confianza ya se tambaleaba bastante como para afianzar la suya.

- Bien… no te preocupes. Sólo relájate y déjate llevar. Haz lo que tu cuerpo sienta. ¿Por qué no empiezas por tocarme?

Sus ojos estaban clavados en los míos. Cogí su muñeca y llevé la palma de su mano a mi pecho. Su respiración se agitó y mi pezón se endureció al instante con el contacto. Empezó a acariciarme y jugar suavemente con mi seno. Lentamente llevó su otra mano a mi otro pecho y lo acarició también suavemente. El tacto de sus manos era una delicia para mí.

Enredé mis dedos en su pelo y tiré de él hacia mí para besarle. Sus manos empezaron a bajar despacio por mis costados hasta el borde de mi camiseta. Noté el tacto frío de sus dedos sobre mi piel cuando tiró de la tela hacia arriba descubriendo mi cuerpo. Levanté los brazos y mi pijama pasó por mi cabeza aterrizando en el suelo al lado de la cama. Estaba cambiada para dormir y no llevaba sujetador puesto. Una complicación menos.

Edward se quedó unos segundos mirando embelesado mi cuerpo antes de volver a besarme con más pasión que nunca y agarrar mis pechos con sus manos.

Al poco rato me tenía tumbada en la cama, él encima mío besando mi cuello y descendiendo poco a poco con sus labios y lengua hacia mis, ahora temblorosos, pezones. Cuando alcanzó su objetivo empezó a lamerme y chuparme con avidez. Su lengua daba vueltas alrededor de la aureola y sus labios succionaban con fuerza, despertando sensaciones desconocidas en mi cuerpo.

Aunque no tenía con qué comparar estaba bastante segura de que esto no era algo que cualquiera pudiera experimentar. La lengua fría de Edward no era algo que pudiera compararse fácilmente cuando giraba como un torbellino alrededor de mi pezón. Sus labios se amoldaban a mi pecho y succionaban como un niño tratando de sacar su alimento.

A pesar del frío de su piel, todo mi cuerpo ardía. Allí donde él tocaba erupcionaba un volcán de calor. Mi cuerpo temblaba de placer y cuando ya creía que no podría soportar más, terminó su dulce tortura para cambiar de lado y darle el mismo trato a mi otro pecho. Subí de nuevo a la cumbre y supe que ya no podría parar. Mi espalda se arqueó para darle mejor acceso y sentí un gemido en mi garganta. Entonces me di cuenta de que mi respiración era totalmente errática y mi corazón parecía desbocado.

Edward siguió besándome y dejando trazos húmedos de saliva por mi estómago y ombligo. Sus manos recorrían todo mi cuerpo excepto el sitio donde yo más le necesitaba. Su boca se acercaba peligrosamente al borde de la parte inferior de mi pijama y recé con todas mis fuerzas para que no se detuviera. En toda mi vida no había estado tan húmeda como en ese momento. Notaba mi ropa interior empapada y estaba segura de que Edward podía oler mi excitación. Sólo deseaba que me arrancara lo que quedaba de ropa y siguiera usando su lengua en mi sexo.

Se entretuvo en mi ombligo, sus manos regresando a mis tetas, y yo creía que iba a estallar allí mismo. Me estremecía con cada nuevo contacto y mis caderas se levantaron pidiendo la atención que necesitaban. Ese pequeño movimiento involuntario puso mi coño en la cara de Edward y lo lanzó hacia la pared contraria en menos de medio segundo.

Gruñí de frustración con la pérdida de contacto pero no atinaba a ver qué había pasado. ¿Por qué habían desaparecido las manos y lengua de Edward de mi piel?

Me incorporé con los ojos como platos y en la oscuridad pude discernir la silueta de Edward pegada a la pared, justo al lado de la ventana.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué coño ha sido eso? – solté confundida.

Edward no contestó. Tenía los ojos cerrados y había dejado de respirar.

Me senté en la cama con las piernas cruzadas mientras mi respiración volvía a su ritmo normal y esperaba a que Edward dijera algo. Pasó un rato, tal vez unos minutos. Mi confusión fue dejando paso poco a poco a la frustración y a un ligero cabreo. _Otra vez igual. _No sabía qué mierdas estaba pasando por la cabeza de Edward pero sí sabía que no íbamos a retomar de nuevo lo que habíamos estado a punto de hacer.

Edward volvió en sí poco a poco y se acercó de nuevo a mí. Recogió la parte de mi pijama que estaba en el suelo y me la tendió.

Me quedé mirándolo atónita. No lograba entenderlo.

- Póntelo. Vas a coger frío. – dijo suavemente.

Cogí la prenda de su mano pero no fui capaz de ponérmela, la dejé en mi regazo.

Me sentía enfadada, frustrada, confundida, excitada, rechazada y un montón de cosas más. Pero por encima de todo eso, me sentía humillada.

Las lágrimas se agolparon tras mis párpados y luché con todas mis fuerzas por contenerlas, no podía dejar que me viera llorar. No quería que me viera llorar.

- Lo siento, Bella. – dijo Edward con su voz excesivamente calmada. – Hemos llegado más lejos que nunca, no creía que fuera capaz de hacerlo, pero quizá ha sido demasiado para mí. Me avergüenza decir que he estado a punto de perder el control.

Mis ojos se agrandaron de pánico. No se me había ocurrido pensar que mi corazón latiendo como un loco sería mucho más tentador para él.

- Lo siento. – musité. – Pensé que a estas alturas mi sangre ya no era un problema para ti.

- No, no lo es. No me refería a eso. Quería decir que, bueno, estaba dejándome llevar y… he estado a punto de hacer algo que no debería. Tú te mereces un trato mejor. No me habría perdonado nunca si me hubiera propasado contigo.

- ¿Cómo? – dije con voz entrecortada.

- Creo que no deberíamos hacer esto hasta que llegue el momento.

_¡¿Momento?! ¿De qué momento habla?_

Antes de que lograra encontrar la voz para preguntarle de qué estaba hablando, Edward había vuelto a acercarse a la ventana.

- Será mejor que me vaya y te deje dormir. Te veré mañana para ir a clase.

Y sin más, saltó por la ventana perdiéndose en la noche. Y yo me quedé allí, sentada en la cama medio desnuda, mirando por la ventana y llorando como una idiota.


	8. Capítulo 8: La oficina

**N/A: De nuevo, muchas gracias a todos aquéllos que os habéis tomado el tiempo de leer mi historia, comentar o poner en alerta o favoritos! No sabéis lo feliz que me hace! :)**

**Aquí viene un nuevo capi, es poco ácido, lo sé, pero me pareció interesante. El próximo será más cítrico, lo prometo ;)**

**Disclaimer: Ni Twilight ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, ella los creó y ella se lleva los beneficios XD Yo sólo me entretengo jugando un poco con ellos.**

* * *

**Capítulo 8 – La oficina**

Los tres días siguientes pasaron sin que apenas me diera cuenta. Durante el día Edward era el amable y respetuoso novio perfecto y durante la noche se tumbaba a mi lado en la cama leyéndome algo o tarareando mi nana. Ni siquiera volví a intentar nada. Estaba demasiado dolida y no creía que pudiera soportar otro rechazo como el del lunes por la noche. Había querido preguntarle qué había pasado o qué había hecho mal, pero no me sentía con fuerzas de sacar el tema. Él se comportaba como si no hubiera pasado nada así que eso hice yo también. Por la noche me metía en la cama y me acurrucaba para dormir como si él no estuviera allí al alcance de la mano. Él me daba un ocasional beso en la frente o en la mejilla y se quedaba conmigo a hacer lo que sea que hiciera mientras yo dormía.

Estuve funcionando en modo automático. Iba al instituto con Edward como una sombra a mi lado. Aunque me seguía tratando como siempre, noté que evitaba el contacto físico entre nosotros.

Fingía que no había pasado nada, pero sí que había pasado y aunque pareciera que estaba bien, me sentía miserable. Si Edward se daba cuenta de cómo me afectaba esto, lo disimulaba muy bien. Siempre había captado enseguida todas mis reacciones pero esos días no estaba captando nada. O tal vez simplemente lo ignoraba.

La incertidumbre me estaba matando y cada vez que intentaba reunir coraje para sacar el tema veía su expresión indiferente y me acobardaba. Tenía miedo de que a él no le importara en absoluto nada de lo que a mí me preocupaba.

Cuando llegó el viernes ya no pude soportarlo más. Tenía que hacer algo. Sabía que hablar con Edward no era una opción, conseguiría desviar el tema. Pensé en Angela, era mi amiga y ella sabría escucharme sin juzgarme, pero no podía contarle la totalidad del problema. Sólo me quedaban los Cullen. Tal vez la elección más lógica hubiese sido Alice pero sabía lo cercana que era a Edward, además, me daba vergüenza contarle que iba excitada la mayor parte del día pero su querido hermano no quería tocarme. Necesitaba una opinión objetiva. Alguien que no me juzgara. Sólo había una persona con la que podía hablar del tema.

Esa tarde me tocaba trabajar en la tienda de deportes de los Newton, lo que me permitía estar unas cuantas horas sin Edward. Normalmente odiaba tener que quedarme trabajando porque no podía verle pero ese día agradecí el descanso. Sin embargo, hubo muy pocos clientes y enseguida estuvo toda la tienda limpia y ordenada. La señora Newton me dejó marcharme antes de la hora y de pronto me encontré sin nada que hacer durante el resto de la tarde. Cualquier otro día hubiera corrido a casa de Edward ansiosa por verle pero esa tarde no quería sentirme ignorada. Decidí aprovechar ese rato sin él para hacer lo que había decidido, necesitaba hablar con alguien.

Subí a mi camioneta y conduje hacia el hospital de Forks. No estaba segura de si Carlisle estaba trabajando en ese momento pero iba a intentarlo. Desde luego no podía tener esa conversación en una casa llena de vampiros que podían oírlo todo perfectamente.

Llegué a la recepción y pregunté a la enfermera que estaba allí por el Dr. Cullen. La suerte estaba de mi parte y me hizo pasar a su oficina.

La oficina de Carlisle en el hospital no era para nada comparable con la que tenía en casa. El mobiliario era moderno y funcional. Tenía las estanterías llenas de archivadores y material médico, las paredes desnudas a excepción de la pantalla para ver radiografías. Había un sofá biplaza a un lado de la habitación y su mesa de trabajo en la pared opuesta.

Carlisle estaba trabajando en su mesa pero se levantó sorprendido al verme entrar. Vino hacia mí con cara de preocupación, analizándome rápidamente en busca de heridas.

- ¡Bella! No esperaba verte por aquí, ¿va todo bien?

- Sí, bueno, no del todo. – Empecé a dudar que hubiera sido buena idea venir aquí.

- Ven, siéntate. – Se sentó conmigo en el sofá y se tranquilizó cuando comprobó que no tenía nada roto.

- Estoy bien, no he venido por salud. – dije controlando los nervios y recordándome mi decisión de hablar con Carlisle.

- Claro, perdona. Cuando te he visto entrar he pensado que te habías hecho daño. – contestó sonriendo. - ¿Qué te trae por aquí entonces?

Tomé aire profundamente para serenarme antes de hablar.

- Bueno, hay algo que me preocupa y no sé cómo actuar al respecto. He pensado que tal vez tú podrías aconsejarme.

Para cuando terminé la frase sentí calor recorriendo mis mejillas, me estaba ruborizando. De pronto caí en la cuenta de que Carlisle, a todos los efectos, era el padre de Edward. _Genial, Bella. ¡Sólo a ti se te puede ocurrir pedirle consejo sexual a tu suegro!_

- Claro, Bella. Ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo. Cuéntame qué ocurre y haré todo lo que pueda por ayudarte.

- Gracias. – sonreí levemente.

Me sentía más tranquila. Se me ocurrió que Carlisle no era el patriarca de los Cullen sólo por ser el más viejo. Carlisle sabía tratar a la gente y siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudar. Se ganaba la confianza de los demás y luchaba por resolver los problemas con sensatez. Era un líder nato. Tras ese pequeño descubrimiento me sentí más segura de haber decidido hablar con él.

- Verás, se trata de Edward. En realidad, de Edward y de mí, de lo que pasa entre nosotros o, mejor dicho, de lo que no pasa entre nosotros.

Carlisle me miraba confundido. Lo raro seria que hubiera entendido mi brillante frase.

- Quiero decir que desde hace algún tiempo siento que algo no va bien. Sé que suena muy frívolo y me muero de vergüenza por contar esto pero ha llegado un punto en que necesito hablarlo con alguien. – había tomado carrerilla y decidí soltarlo antes de que me diera tiempo a echarme atrás. - ¿Es posible tener sexo entre vampiros y humanos?

Sentí que estaba roja de vergüenza y clavé la mirada en el suelo.

- Bella, no te dé vergüenza. Es perfectamente normal tener esas inquietudes.

Me atreví a levantar la mirada y Carlisle me sonreía amablemente. Al menos no se había reído de mi pregunta.

- ¿Has hablado con Edward de esto?

- Sí. Me dijo que era peligroso, que podría matarme si perdía el control, ya fuera por su extrema fuerza o por sucumbir a la llamada de mi sangre. Pero no sé, creo que hay algo más.

Carlisle me escuchaba atentamente y me hizo un gesto para que continuara.

- Sé que hay peligro. Siempre hay peligro estando rodeada de vampiros y más estando tan cerca pero tengo la sensación de que hay algo más que Edward no me cuenta. Nunca me ha herido en ese sentido pero cada vez que intento ir un poco más allá me frena, aunque esté perfectamente en control de sí mismo. Por eso quería saber cuáles son las posibilidades reales de que pase algo o si hay algo más que él no me ha contado.

- Él me preguntó más o menos lo mismo hace un tiempo y lo que le dije a él es lo mismo que voy a decirte a ti.

Ahora le escuchaba con atención, Edward también le había pedido consejo a Carlisle, tal vez no estaba todo perdido.

- Aunque yo nunca he estado con una humana, conozco casos de relaciones entre vampiros y humanos. No son frecuentes y no suelen terminar bien. Es cierto que hay peligro para el humano y en ocasiones el humano muere pero hay un factor muy importante a tener en cuenta. Lo importante que sea el humano para ese vampiro. Hay vampiros que eligen a sus víctimas para desfogarse. Las seducen, se acuestan con ellas y al terminar se alimentan de su sangre. Hay casos en que el vampiro decide transformar a su compañía humana. Como puedes ver, no hay una regla establecida, todo depende de la situación en concreto.

En vuestro caso, es lógico que Edward tenga algo de miedo. Te quiere y no quiere hacerte daño, pero, como ya le dije a él en su momento, su control alrededor tuyo es bueno. No creo que tuviera problemas, lo único es que tendría que tener cuidado y tratarte con delicadeza, por lo demás, le dije que superara sus miedos y lo intentara poco a poco.

Las lágrimas empezaron a deslizarse por mis mejillas con esas palabras. Había esperado que Carlisle me dijera que era imposible y poder justificar así el rechazo de Edward pero él sabía que podía hacerlo sin peligro y aún así me rechazaba. Todo el desprecio que había sentido por mí misma estos últimos días salió a la superficie en forma de llanto.

- Bella, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Qué he dicho para que llores así? – Carlisle estaba preocupado. Me tendió una caja de pañuelos e intentó consolarme.

Al cabo de un rato conseguí serenarme un poco.

- Lo siento. – dije. – Soy una idiota. Creí que podíamos estar juntos, ya sé que nunca podré estar a su altura pero pensé que tal vez eso no importaba. Nunca seré suficientemente buena para él. – terminé sollozando de nuevo.

- ¿Qué diablos estás diciendo? – Carlisle sonaba un poco enfadado.

- Siempre que estamos a solas e intento ir más allá me aparta y me dice que es peligroso. No quería presionarle pero hay momentos en que es realmente inevitable. No hace mucho empecé a… satisfacerme yo sola para que no me pudiera la frustración cuando estuviera con él. ¡Incluso me regalaron un consolador!

Carlisle abrió los ojos como platos. Al parecer no estaba enterado de todo lo que pasaba en su casa.

- Emmett, Rose, Jasper y Alice presenciaron un sueño que tuve y con la tontería de hablar en sueños fue bastante evidente lo que estaba soñando y creyeron que necesitaba uno. – expliqué. – Entre eso y las negativas de Edward me obligué a pensar que era técnicamente imposible tener sexo con Edward. La otra noche creí por un momento que iba a pasar algo. Edward me dijo que me deseaba y creí que quizá era verdad pero otra vez se apartó bruscamente dejándome a medias y dijo no sé que tontería sobre que no era el momento. Quería pensar que no era posible hacerlo pero después de oír esto sé que nunca seré suficiente para él.

- Bella. – llamó Carlisle. Yo tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo y ninguna intención de levantarla. Él cogió con suavidad mi barbilla y me hizo mirarle.

- Bella, escúchame bien. No creas ni un segundo más que no eres suficiente para él. Eres guapa, tienes mucha belleza tanto interior como exterior y, lo creas o no, eres una chica sexy. Muchos hombres desearían estar en el lugar de Edward.

Volví a ruborizarme aunque esta vez por otras razones. Carlisle creía que yo era sexy. Puede que lo dijera para hacerme sentir mejor pero la determinación de sus ojos no dejaba lugar a dudas.

- Gracias por intentar animarme. Parece ser que Edward no piensa igual que tú.

Me sentía hundida. Si el problema era que Edward no sentía desde físico por mí, no había nada que yo pudiera hacer para arreglarlo.

- Bella, no sé qué pasa entre vosotros cuando estáis a solas pero está claro que Edward está loco por ti. Nunca ha estado así de feliz y sólo hay que ver la forma en que te mira para darse cuenta de que tú eres su mundo.

Me quedé mirándole en silencio. Nos sabía cómo responder a eso.

- Déjame que intente entenderlo mejor. ¿Qué ocurre exactamente cuando Edward te rechaza? ¿Hasta dónde habéis llegado?

- Pues… no muy lejos… normalmente son sólo besos sin lengua, puedo entender que quiera mantenerme alejada de sus dientes, pero cada vez que mis manos van más debajo de su pecho me frena y se aparta. Las suyas tampoco se aventuran demasiado: cintura, espalda, cuello y poco más. He intentado decírselo con palabras pero siempre me dice lo mismo, he intentado seducirle con mis actos pero suele ser bastante patético. Nada le afecta, si él no me desea de ese modo no queda nada que yo pueda hacer.

Carlisle me miraba pensativo y asombrado. Tomé aire y continué, ya había empezado y quería contárselo todo.

- El otro día, después del sueño erótico que tuve delante de todos, Edward se enfadó porque los demás estaban partiéndose de risa a mi costa así que nos fuimos. Me llevó a nuestro prado, le dije que le deseaba y que podíamos hacerlo, de nuevo. Esta vez pareció ceder, ¡y vaya si cedió! No me frenó cuando empecé a tocarle, incluso me dejó desabrocharle el pantalón y hacerle una paja. Yo estaba que no me lo creía. Estábamos solos y él estaba duro como una roca. ¡Por fin conseguí hacer algo bien! Por una vez se dejó llevar y lo disfrutó. Pero eso fue todo, nada para mí. Después dijo que había sido una insensatez, que era muy peligroso y bla bla bla. Al día siguiente me regalaron el vibrador y, créeme, lo agradecí mucho. Edward de nuevo se enfadó y yo le grité cuatro cosas. Cuando vino a mi habitación esa noche hicimos las paces. Él estaba dispuesto a intentarlo y empezó a tocarme. Llegó a tocar y lamer mis pechos, yo estaba que me salía, subiendo a la cumbre como nunca antes con él. Pero de repente volvió a apartarse de golpe. Esto fue hace cuatro noches y desde entonces ni siquiera intento besarle, no puedo soportar otro rechazo más.

Terminé de hablar con algo de furia, estaba harta de esta situación. Carlisle me miraba con expresión extraña, estaba serio, la boca ligeramente abierta y sus preciosos ojos dorados más oscuros que de costumbre.

- Uhmm… ¿has usado el vibrador? – preguntó con voz algo ronca.

- No he tenido ocasión. – musité. – Por la noche siempre está Edward… aunque, tampoco sé si sabría usarlo.

- Oh. – dijo solamente Carlisle mirándome intensamente.

- ¿Estás bien? – pregunté algo confusa.

- Sí, es sólo… pensar en cómo te está tratando mi hijo… pensar en las cosas que me has contado… es una auténtica crueldad dejar a una mujer tan bella como tú tan insatisfecha.

Se aclaró la garganta y se recompuso un poco.

- Creo que el problema de Edward es más de moral que de otra cosa. Él no cree en el sexo fuera del matrimonio pero eso no justifica que te trate así. Si quieres puedo intentar hacerle entrar en razón.

- Oh… ¿harías eso por mí? – pregunté esperanzada.

- Haría eso y muchas otras cosas por ti. Pero teniendo en cuanta que eres la novia de mi hijo intentaré no pensar en esas otras cosas que haría por ti después de lo que me has contado.

_¡Oh Dios mío!_

El modo en que me miraba ahora Carlisle no era para nada paternal y sentí un familiar revoloteo por debajo de mi ombligo a la vez que mis mejillas ardían.

- Mientras tanto, tal vez deberías poner en uso ese regalo que te hicieron, ya sabes, para aliviar esa tensión que está creciendo por momentos mientras hablamos.

Le miré sorprendida, se había dado cuenta de mi reacción.

- Puedo olerte, Bella. – añadió sonriendo.

Le devolví la sonrisa. _Claro que puede, vampiros y su súper olfato…_

- Será mejor que te vayas a casa antes de que… bueno, antes de que… sea tarde.

_Estoy casi segura de que no era eso lo que quería decir._

- No te preocupes, me encargaré de que Edward se quede en casa esta noche. Así podré tener una charla con él y tú podrás jugar tranquila. – añadió con una sonrisa pícara.

- Gracias, Carlisle. – me levanté y me acerqué a él. Le di un beso en la mejilla en agradecimiento y despedida. Me sonrió de nuevo y salí de la oficina.

Estaba confusa por este pequeño momento con Carlisle en la oficina pero me sentía optimista.

_Sí, esta noche estreno mi juguete._

**Carlisle**

Bella seguía hablando, contándome todos los detalles de su pobre vida sexual, pero yo no la estaba viendo como la pequeña e inocente Bella que siempre había conocido. No, esta chica era diferente, más mujer. Me enfadé con mi primer hijo por hacerla sufrir así, él se lo estaba perdiendo, la de cosas que se me ocurrían que podía hacer con ella. Bella, tan inocente y a la vez tan sensual. Al final terminó de hablar y le dije que haría cualquier cosa por ayudarla. Ella notó el cambio en mi tono de voz y enseguida empecé a notar una sutil y dulce esencia asaltar mis sentidos. ¡Se estaba excitando! Esto me estaba afectando, me tuve que recordar quién era ella y porqué había venido a mí, en busca de una figura paterna. Entonces me dio un beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida y el calor de sus labios me asaltó de nuevo. Recuperé la compostura mientras ella se alejaba y cruzaba el umbral de la puerta.

_Aahh… vaya… me pregunto si Esme tendrá planes para esta noche…_

* * *

**N/A: Se agradecen reviews ;)**


	9. Capítulo 9: El teléfono

**N/A: Aquí estoy de nuevo con otro capi! Debo reconocer que este me ha costado más que los demás, no terminaba de quedarme como yo quería, pero al final salió esto. ¡Espero que os guste! De nuevo, muchísimas gracias por todas las reviews, alertas y favoritos. Cada una me hace sonreír y saltar de alegría como una niña con zapatos nuevos :)**

**Disclaimer: Twilight no me pertence, y sus personajes tampoco. Triste, lo sé, pero Stephenie Meyer es la única que lo creó y que saca provecho de ello. **

* * *

**Capítulo 9 – El teléfono**

Esa noche llegué a casa con un aura de optimismo envolviéndome. Estaba más alegre que de costumbre, incluso Charlie lo notó. Edward no apareció ni por la puerta ni por la ventana así que supuse que Carlisle estaba cumpliendo su palabra y podría estar tranquila esa noche.

Después de cenar y de pasar un tiempo prudencial con Charlie, le di las buenas noches y subí ansiosa a mi habitación. Estaba emocionada por la situación, mi corazón iba acelerado y una enorme y estúpida sonrisa cruzaba mi cara.

Me aseguré de cerrar bien la puerta, me senté en la cama y saqué el dildo del cajón de la mesita de noche. Me quedé mirándolo unos segundos y me invadió el pánico. Mi optimismo se desvaneció de repente y no quedaba ni rastro de la sonrisa que llevaba toda la tarde en mis labios.

_¡¿Cómo se supone que tengo que usar esto?!_

Nunca había usado nada así, apenas había usado mis dedos antes. Lo cierto es que mi despertar sexual fue bastante tardío.

_No sé que diablos estuve haciendo en mis años de extra-hormonada adolescencia._

Apreté el botón de encendido experimentalmente y aquello empezó a moverse. De pronto me sentí perdida, sabía que faltaba algo. Tal vez debería haberme involucrado más en las conversaciones sobre sexo que tenían las chicas en el instituto, tal vez debería haber visto alguna película porno. Tuve la sensación de que me había estado perdiendo todo un mundo.

Me quedé un rato dándole vueltas al asunto sin saber qué hacer. Recordé mi primera experiencia en la ducha. Había actuado por instinto esa vez y había salido bien pero no había nada de instintivo respecto a qué debía hacer con ese trasto de plástico.

Al cabo de unos minutos supe que no iba a llegar a ningún sitio si me quedaba ahí sentada sin hacer nada. De nuevo pensé en pedir consejo y de nuevo me encontré con que no tenía a nadie a quién pedírselo.

Jessica fue la primera que descarté, imposible contarle nada sin que lo supiera todo el instituto al día siguiente. Angela era discreta pero no tenía suficiente confianza con ella como para hablar de esto, es más, me temía que no se sentiría muy cómoda si le pedía que me explicara cómo usar un vibrador. Luego estaba Alice, pero me moría de vergüenza. Era muy raro pensar en pedirle consejo sexual a la hermana de mi novio, por muy amigas que fuéramos. Aunque, pensándolo bien, fueron los hermanos de Edward quiénes me hicieron el regalo en primer lugar. Recordé ese momento y las expresiones de todos. Emmett esforzándose por contener la risa, Rosalie sonriendo divertida, Alice segura de que me iba a gustar el regalo y Jasper- _¡Jasper! ¡Claro!_

Él me había explicado cómo funcionaba, me enseñó cómo cambiar las velocidades de vibración y lo hizo con toda naturalidad. Lo pensé unos segundos. Realmente no conocía mucho a Jasper, siempre solía mantenerse a cierta distancia cuando yo estaba cerca. Tal vez sería mejor así, de hecho, uno de los motivos de descartar a Alice era precisamente el conocerla demasiado. Tampoco era nada del otro mundo, sería como pedirle ayuda técnica.

Cogí mi móvil y busqué en la agenda. Nunca había llamado a Jasper pero sabía que Edward había grabado los números de toda su familia por si algún día los necesitaba. Bien, ahora necesitaba uno de ellos. Cuando lo encontré, pulsé el botón de llamada y pegué el móvil a mi oreja. En cuanto sonó el primer tono me arrepentí de haber llamado y estuve a punto de colgar. Pero no me dio tiempo, Jasper contestó enseguida.

- ¿Sí?

- Eh… hola. – tuve que decir, demasiado tarde para colgar.

- ¿Bella? ¡Hola! – dijo sonando ligeramente sorprendido de que llamara.

- Hum… sí, soy Bella. – repetí absurdamente. Me había parecido una idea genial llamarle unos momentos antes pero ahora no sabía qué decir.

- ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Estás bien?

- No, no es nada. Estoy bien. – tenía que hablar, tenía que decirle porqué había llamado pero las palabras no querían salir de mi boca. – Lo cierto es que llamaba para preguntarte algo. – conseguí decir.

- Claro, tú dirás. – añadió expectante.

_Venga Bella, suéltalo ya. No puede ser tan horrible._

Intenté imaginar cuál seria su reacción y estuve segura de que no sería tan drástica como la que tendrían el resto de los Cullen si me oían preguntarles esto. Entonces caí en la cuenta, ¡no había privacidad alguna en esa casa! Cualquiera podría oír la conversación, al menos lo que dijera él, de eso estaba segura.

- Verás, se trata de algo que me da un poco de vergüenza preguntar, esto… ¿hay alguien más por ahí que pueda oír la conversación? – tenía que asegurarme.

- Oh, tranquila, no estoy en casa. Salí a cazar y a correr un poco. Estoy solo en medio de ninguna parte. – contestó.

- Perfecto. – tomé aire profundamente, me armé de valor y fui a por ello. – Tengo algunos problemillas con el regalo que me hicisteis hace unos días. – mi cara estaba ya completamente roja, menos mal que no podía verme.

- ¿Problemas?

- Sí, bueno, es que… no sé usarlo. – confesé.

- No te preocupes, es sencillo. Sólo tienes que sujetarlo firmemente por la base, cuando estés lista presiona el botón de arriba para que empiece la vibración, cuando quieras subir el ritmo sólo tienes que pulsar el botón de abajo. Cuando termines haz lo mismo pero en orden inverso. – explicó Jasper de nuevo.

- Hum… ya. En realidad no era ese el problema. Sé cómo funciona pero no sé qué debo hacer con él…

- Oh – se oyó simplemente al otro lado de la línea.

- Vale, esto es muy violento, olvida que he llamado, no pretendía molestar, lo siento. Voy a colg-

- No. Espera Bella, no cuelgues. – me interrumpió cuando ya tenía el pulgar casi en el botón rojo de finalizar llamada. – Me has pillado desprevenido, eso es todo.

No colgué pero tampoco dije nada, no podía encontrar mi voz. Esperé a que él dijera algo. Se oyó una respiración profunda al otro lado del teléfono y después la voz de Jasper, que sonaba más serena que unos segundos atrás.

- Entonces… - empezó a decir - ¿quieres que te explique qué hacer con él?

- Hum… sí – respondí débilmente – si no te importa. Si no quieres no pasa nada, lo entiendo.

- Está bien, Bella. Creía que las chicas de este época aprendían estas cosas los primeros años de instituto. – bromeó.

- Ya, bueno, las clases de Educación Sexual tampoco son gran cosa. – contesté un poco más tranquila.

- Dime, ¿has hecho esto antes con tu mano?

- No mucho… en realidad sólo una vez, - dije – y tuvo que enterarse todo el mundo – añadí entre dientes.

- Vaya – dijo Jasper con una pequeña risa. – lo siento por eso.

- No lo sientas, no es culpa tuya.

- Bella, no es que me moleste, de hecho, me siento halagado de que confíes en mí como para preguntarme esto pero, ¿por qué no se lo has pedido a alguna chica?

- Ni que conociera a tantas chicas. La única con la que tengo confianza para hablar de esto es Alice pero es tan cercana a Edward que… no sé, además, bastante nerviosa estoy ya como para tener que oírla con su hiperactividad y tono de voz siempre alegre. Creo que me pondría histérica.

Se oyó a Jasper reírse.

- En eso te doy la razón. Oye Bella, no estés nerviosa. Lo primero es relajarse, no pasa nada.

- Está bien. – inspiré y expiré profundamente un par de veces y me calmé enseguida.

- Jasper, ¿funciona tu don a distancia? Me he calmado enseguida. – exclamé asombrada y divertida.

- No desde tan lejos. Has sido tú misma.

- Oh.

- Confía un poco más en ti misma, puedes conseguir lo que quieras si crees en ti. – me aseguró, arrancándome una sonrisa de los labios.

- Veamos, para empezar, ¿estás sola y en un lugar tranquilo? - Me sentía bien hablando con él, me relajé y me dispuse a hacer lo que me dijera.

- Sí, estoy en mi habitación, Charlie está roncando tranquilo y Edward hablando con Carlisle así que no va aparecer por la ventana.

- Perfecto. Ponte cómoda, ¿qué tal si te tumbas en la cama? - Me tumbé encima de la colcha y me acomodé.

- Ya estoy cómoda. – le informé para que siguiera hablando, me gustaba oír su voz, normalmente hablaba tan poco que nunca me había fijado en lo bonita y relajante que era.

- Bien. ¿Conoces bien tu cuerpo, Bella? ¿Eres consciente de todos los rincones de tu piel que pueden hacerte subir a las nubes? Quiero que pienses sólo en ti, piensa en cada parte de tu cuerpo y siéntela. Desde tu cabeza, tus labios, tu cuello, tus manos, tus pechos, tus piernas… - fue enumerando lentamente mientras yo empezaba a tener una sensación extraña. No sabía a qué venía toda esa clase de anatomía pero a medida que oía a Jasper mencionar una parte de mi cuerpo, ésta despertaba, como si respondiera a su llamada.

- Ahora quiero que pases tu mano suavemente por todas esas partes. Empieza por los labios, baja hacia el cuello, sigue bajando hacia tus pechos. Dedícales un poco de tiempo, acaricia sus curvas. ¿Te gusta el tacto que tienen?

- Sí, me gusta.

- Sigue bajando ahora hacia tu ombligo, sí, un poco más abajo. Pero no tengas prisa, da un rodeo y pasa por la cara interna de tus muslos. ¿Cómo va?

- Bien, sigue hablando, me gusta como suena tu voz. – oí una pequeña risa y pensé que él estaría sonriendo con ese comentario mío, que no sé muy bien cómo llegó a salir de mi boca. Al parecer el filtro cerebro-voz no funcionaba muy bien en esos momentos.

- ¿Estás vestida?

- Sí, llevo puesto el pijama.

- Pues es momento de quitarlo. Primero la parte de arriba. – dejé un segundo el teléfono para quitarme la camiseta y volví a cogerlo enseguida. – Vuelve a tocarte el pecho ahora, ¿es mejor sin ropa?

- Mucho mejor – solté, cada vez más metida en situación, mi vergüenza desaparecida por completo.

- Nota tus pezones, juega con ellos un poco, ¿cómo responden?

- Están duros, cada vez más. – respondí pellizcándome y perdiéndome en las sensaciones que este pequeño gesto provocaba en mi cuerpo.

- ¿Estás lista para seguir?

- Sí. – dije ansiosa por descubrir nuevas sensaciones.

- Ahora quiero que te quites el pantalón, deslízalo por tus piernas y fuera. – lo hice enseguida, quedándome sólo con las braguitas puestas.

- Mueve la mano entre tus piernas hasta tu ropa interior. – lo hice y mis dedos llegaron a tocar la tela.

- ¡Oh! – exclamé sorprendida al notar la humedad.

- ¿Qué ocurre Bella? – preguntó su suave voz.

- Estoy muy mojada.

- Eso es bueno, muy bueno. – su voz se había ido tornando ronca y ahora no era más que un sensual susurro. – Pasa tus dedos por la tela húmeda, ¿sientes tu excitación?

- Humm… sí. – contesté. Mi respiración ya era agitada y tuve que esforzarme por controlar la voz.

- Quítate lo que queda de ropa interior. – ordenó Jasper con tan erótica autoridad que era imposible no obedecer al instante.

- ¿Te queda algo de ropa puesta?

- No, estoy completamente desnuda. – al decir esto algo se revolvió en mi interior acelerando aún más mi pulso y mi respiración.

- Pasa tus dedos por tus labios inferiores pero mantenlos fuera. – lo hice y enseguida mis dedos se impregnaron de esa dulce textura pegajosa que salía de mi sexo. Un gemido salió de mi garganta con ese gesto.

- Mueve tus dedos hacía tu clít-

- ¡Ooohh! ¡Uuuhh! – mis gemidos interrumpieron su voz cuando mis dedos llegaron antes de tiempo al botón mágico.

- Bien Bella, sigue así. Sólo tú sabes lo que más te gusta, y esto te gusta ¿verdad?

- Sí, Jasper – dije entre jadeos – esto me gusta. – Oía su respiración agitada en mi oído a través del teléfono, algo curioso teniendo en cuenta que él no necesitaba respirar. Pero no estaba para prestar atención a detalles en esos momentos.

- Sigue así Bella, juega con tu clítoris. – seguí moviendo con fuerza mi mano, gimiendo suavemente.

- No pares, no dejes de mover tu mano por todo tu sexo. Cuando yo te diga, quiero que te metas un dedo, el del medio, pero aguanta un poco, todavía no.

- Aaahh… Jasper… por favor… - supliqué para que me diera permiso para continuar.

- Oh, quieres hacerlo, ¿eh?

- Sí… vamos, por favor…

- Está bien, Bella, hazlo ahora. – me metí el dedo y la sensación que recorrió mi cuerpo fue algo inexplicable. Gemí con la respiración completamente ahogada.

- Oh… Dios… Bella… - dijo Jasper. – esos sonidos… no tienes ni idea de lo que me estás haciendo. – su voz sonaba entrecortada por grandes bocanadas de aire. Mis reacciones le estaban afectando y eso todavía me encendió más.

- ¿Te… te importa que yo también… me toque? – preguntó suplicante.

- No, claro que no. – respondí. – Pero Jasper, cuéntame lo que estás haciendo.

- Tu respiración, Bella, tus gemidos, las cosas que me dices… me han puesto duro como una roca.

- Oh. – respondí mientras seguía metiendo y sacando mi dedo, cada vez más excitada al saber el efecto que tenía en él.

- Me acabo de bajar los pantalones y ahora me agarro la polla… ah… joder… hacía mucho que no estaba tan duro.

- ¿Estás sacudiendo arriba y abajo? – pregunté.

- Humm… sí…

- Hazlo con fuerza, Jasper. No te retengas. – le animé.

- ¡Oh! Joder Bella – le oí jadear y gemir y fue el sonido más erótico que había oído nunca.

- Pero no nos olvidemos de ti. Todo esto es por ti, cielo. Ahora ya estás lista. Coge el dildo. – detuve mi mano unos momentos y rescaté el dildo de la mesita de noche.

- Agárralo bien, sin miedo, con toda la mano. ¿Ya lo tienes?

- Sí.

- Bien, ahora quiero que acerques la punta a tu coño, rózalo bien, deja que se empape en tus fluidos. ¿Te gusta la sensación de tenerlo tan cerca de ti?

- Sí, es… distinto a mi mano pero también me gusta.

- Sí, sabía que te iba a gustar. – respondió entre jadeos mientras yo jugaba con la punta del dildo. La tentación se iba acumulando poco a poco, quería más.

- Jasper… quiero más… - jadeé.

- Claro que sí, cielo. – jadeó él en respuesta. – Ahora necesito que abras bien las piernas, dobla las rodillas y levanta los pies del colchón. – hice lo que me dijo y enseguida noté que la cabeza del dildo entraba más adentro por sí sola.

- Cuando yo te diga, quiero que te lo metas tan al fondo como puedas, con suavidad pero con firmeza. – pasaron unos segundos en que sólo se oían nuestras respiraciones, a kilómetros de distancia pero unidas en el mismo movimiento a través del teléfono.

- Ahora, Bella. – indicó Jasper y lo hice. Introduje todo el dildo hasta el fondo de un solo empujón. Mi espalda se arqueó, mis ojos se cerraron y unos deliciosos temblores recorrieron todo mi cuerpo. Sentí una punzada de dolor que fue disminuyendo poco a poco. En cuánto hubo pasado empecé a mover el dildo hacia fuera y volví a meterlo otra vez. Para entonces estaba gimiendo descontroladamente y al otro lado del teléfono sólo se oían más gemidos y algún que otro gruñido. Cogí un buen ritmo, acelerando poco a poco cada vez que mi cuerpo pedía más. Estaba llegando a la cúspide, me sentía a punto de estallar, sabía que faltaba poco para llegar a un orgasmo increíble. El dildo se deslizaba rápidamente dentro y fuera de mí, cada vez un poco más profundo, alcanzando puntos que sería imposible con mis dedos.

- Jas… Jasper… - logré decir.

- Bella… - respondió entre jadeos. Él también parecía estar a punto de explotar.

- Voy a correrme… estoy… oh… a punto… - un nuevo gemido más fuerte llegó a mi oído acelerándome aún más.

- Jas… córrete conmigo. – pedí.

- Oh… sí… Bella, me corro… - su voz me empujó hacia la cima y solté un tremendo gemido cuando todos mis músculos se tensaron en el más placentero éxtasis. Fui disminuyendo la velocidad de mi mano y retiré el dildo lentamente hasta quedar exhausta en mi cama. Jasper recomponía su propia respiración tras su orgasmo.

- Oh… ¡Joder! – dijo finalmente soltando una risa.

- ¡Ha! Sí, ¡joder! – reí yo también. Nos tomamos unos momentos simplemente oyendo la risa y la respiración del otro.

- ¡Vaya! Esto ha sido increíble – dije - ¡Muchas gracias, Jasper! ¡Tendré que llamarte más a menudo! – bromeé.

- Yo también debo darte las gracias, Bella. Ha sido el mejor orgasmo que he tenido en muchos años. ¡Y ni siquiera me has tocado! – rió él también.

Seguimos riendo y hablando de nada durante un rato mientras nos recuperábamos. Me arropé con la colcha para no tener frío mientras saboreaba estos últimos momentos con la voz de Jasper susurrándome cosas al oído. Finalmente, un enorme bostezo salió de mi boca y empezó a entrarme el sueño. Nos despedimos y nos deseamos buenas noches antes de colgar. Dejé el móvil en la mesita de noche y me dormí pensando en esa magnífica voz gimiendo mi nombre a través del teléfono.

* * *

**N/A: ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Un asco? Creedme, no ha sido fácil con tanto diálogo, pero me gustan los retos. Se agradecen reviews ;) **


	10. Capítulo 10: Soluciones

**N/A: Aquí vuelvo de nuevo con un nuevo capítulo! Se trata de otro multi-POV, espero que esto resuelva las dudas que me habéis planteado algunos en las reviews y que no pude responder antes, ya sabéis por eso de mantener el misterio y tal ;) Espero que os guste y ¡oh! os aviso de que se acerca el final, esto va camino de un desenlace ya, si tenéis cualquier sugerencia ¡ahora es el momento! Sin más, disfrutad del capítulo!**

**Disclaimer: Ni Twilight ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de una tal Meyer, ¿la conocéis? pues eso.**

* * *

**Capítulo 10 – Soluciones**

**Jasper**

Cerré los ojos e inspiré profundamente. El aroma del bosque invadió mis sentidos. Me quedé un rato en punto muerto, reviviendo la voz de Bella en mi cabeza.

Volví a la realidad y vi que se había hecho bastante tarde. _Debería volver a casa. _A casa. _Alice._

Es difícil decir cuando Alice se comporta de forma extraña, entra dentro de su rareza habitual. Por eso no me extrañó cuando me animó a ir a cazar solo y tomarme mi tiempo para correr y despejarme. _¿Había visto esto? ¿Había visto la llamada?_

Empecé a sentirme culpable por lo que había pasado, me sentía mal por haberla dejado fuera. Pero no fue nada premeditado, me pilló totalmente desprevenido. Sí, estaba seguro de que Alice lo había visto pero no lograba entender porqué me había hecho salir de la casa, porqué no había venido ella también conmigo.

Corrí a toda velocidad en dirección a mi pequeña duende. Cuánto antes llegara antes sabría qué estaba pasando realmente.

Alice me esperaba en nuestra habitación, sentada entre almohadones en la cama, con una enorme sonrisa cruzando su rostro. Al verla, mi sentimiento de culpabilidad disminuyó un poco. Ella lo sabía y había una razón por la que esto había pasado así y no de cualquier otra forma.

- ¿Cómo ha ido? – preguntó como si nada.

- Bien. – contesté. No sabía qué decirle. Sólo curiosidad y una pizca de diversión emanaban de mi preciosa esposa.

- ¿Por qué me animaste a ir solo? – pregunté, mi propia curiosidad saliendo a flote. - ¿Por qué no me avisaste?

- Jas, cariño, si te hubiera avisado habrías reaccionado de otra forma a la llamada y Bella se hubiera echado atrás. Si hubiera estado yo, o cualquiera de nosotros, contigo también se hubiera echado atrás. Por alguna razón se siente cómoda contigo y esto tenía que pasar. Créeme, ya habrá tiempo para que yo también me una. – terminó con una sonrisa pícara.

- Oh. – dije solamente, asombrado nuevamente por su capacidad de predicción y planificación. Podrían pasar otros cincuenta años y aún no me habría acostumbrado a su genial don.

- Así que tu mejor orgasmo en muchos años… - añadió seria, un poco dolida.

- Ali – dije acercándome con la sonrisa que guardo sólo para ella. – Es la novedad, nosotros nunca lo hemos hecho a través del teléfono. Además, nunca dije que fuera el mejor de todos. – añadí acercando mi boca a su cuello y dejando correr mi aliento por su piel. – Ese puesto es y siempre será tuyo, mi amor.

Alice tuvo una rápida visión en ese momento y su deseo creció de golpe. Atacó mis labios y se agarró a mi cuello, besándome con fuerza. Le devolví el beso y en un instante me tenía tumbado en la cama, devorando todo mi cuerpo. El cuerpo que sólo ella había tocado así desde hacía tantos años, el que sólo ella supo amar con todos sus defectos.

*****

**Alice**

Pasé otra página, otra más, y otra… no había nada bueno en esta revista. Todas las "nuevas" modas eran refritos de lo que se llevó en décadas pasadas. Supongo que eso tiene gracia para los humanos pero no tiene mucho sentido cuando tú misma has llevado la moda original en esas décadas pasadas. La página de la revista se nubló.

_Bella entrando emocionada en su cuarto, cogiendo el dildo que le regalamos, mirándolo como si fuera un alienígena, cogiendo su móvil y hablando. _

_Jasper contestando al teléfono, Edward queriendo quitarle el móvil._

_Bella colgando y echándose a llorar._

Volví a la realidad y la revista cayó de mis manos. Bella necesitaba ayuda, hacía tiempo que lo sabíamos, pero no era fácil razonar con Edward cuando no quería escuchar. Esto estaba empeorando innecesariamente, no debería tener que llamar a nadie para poder satisfacer su apetito sexual pero ahí estaba la visión, Bella llamando a mi marido.

Pensé en la situación, siempre había sabido que Bella era parte de nuestra familia y nuestra familia se ayudaba mutuamente. Me molestó un poco que hubiera elegido a mi marido pero no sería la primera práctica sexual poco convencional de la familia Cullen. Tal vez siempre esperé que Edward y Bella no quisieran participar o que lo hicieran dentro de muchos años. Pero las visiones que había tenido estos últimos días eran mucho peor. Peor para Edward, peor para Bella y peor para toda la familia. Una ruptura de estas características tendría consecuencias catastróficas. Definitivamente, esto tenía que pasar.

No podía advertir a Edward, eso sólo empeoraría las cosas. No podía advertir a Bella, necesitaba hacer esto por sí misma, su autoestima lo necesitaba. Sólo podía advertir a Jasper.

_Jasper hablando tranquilo por teléfono._

_Bella dudando, colgando, llorando en su cama. _

No iba a llegar a ninguna parte si seguía así. No quería que Bella terminara llorando. Tenía que evitar que Edward oyera la conversación pero no podía advertir a ninguno de ellos.

¡Edward! Me puse a recitar el abecedario hebreo a todo volumen en mi cabeza, cualquier cosa para mantenerle fuera. Gracias a Dios, no estaba en casa aún.

¡Claro! Tenía que sacarle de casa.

_Jasper descolgando el teléfono, hablando._

_Emmett gritándole saludos a Bella, Esme riñendo a Emmett por gritar._

_Bella colgando y echándose a llorar._

No. No se trataba de sacar a Edward de casa sino de sacar a Jasper de casa.

_Jasper descolgando el teléfono, hablando._

_Bella hablando, gimiendo._

_Jasper gimiendo en el bosque._

_Bella usando el dildo, colgando y durmiéndose contenta._

El mejor resultado hasta el momento. La salud mental y hormonal de Bella lo necesitaba. Ya la había visto como una de los nuestros, ya era parte de la familia. ¿Qué mal había en adelantarse a ciertas actividades? Cuando vives para siempre tienes mucho tiempo, tanto que te aburres de hacer siempre lo mismo. Cuando vives para siempre buscas pequeñas travesuras con las que variar tu existencia. En una familia tan unida como la nuestra era obvio que esto pasara. Bella entraría en nuestro pequeño juego un poco antes que Edward, pero no sería nada irreparable. Bella lo necesitaba ahora y Edward tendría que entenderlo más adelante. Pero iba a asegurarme de que lo entendía pronto.

*****

**Carlisle**

- Hijo, esto es importante. – esperé a que Edward me mirara.

Tenía la cabeza gacha y evitaba cualquier contacto visual conmigo, después de tantos años juntos no creí que fuera a avergonzarse de hablar conmigo. Sin embargo, rehuía mi mirada y se movía nerviosamente como un adolescente.

- Lo sé, sé que es importante. Pero… me asusta tanto… - dijo finalmente mirándome a los ojos. Parecía perdido, más de cien años sobre la faz de la tierra y en ese momento parecía un pobre cachorrito abandonado, sabía lo que quería pero le daba miedo cogerlo, por temor a perderlo todo.

- Edward, no te animaría a esto si no estuviera cien por cien seguro de que es posible. Amas a Bella, su sangre ya no es un problema para ti y puedes controlar perfectamente tu fuerza. ¿Crees que podrías tocar el piano con semejante maestría si no fueras capaz de ser delicado con las teclas? ¿Si no fueras capaz de ser delicado a la vez que te dejas llevar por la melodía que compones? Sé que te inquieta no saber cómo será pero debes confiar en ti. Puedes hacerlo, es más, lo estas deseando con todo tu ser. Y ella también. Seguir negándolo y retrasándolo sólo os hará más daño a los dos. Os merecéis esto, Edward. Ambos os merecéis estar juntos.

Edward había estado incómodo durante toda nuestra conversación. Yo le conté la situación de Bella, lo que ella me había me había contado, recordé su visita a mi oficina para que Edward se diera cuenta de cuánto lo necesitaba Bella. Le conté cómo lo veíamos los demás, el resto de la familia, que los veíamos cada día controlándose y aguantándose tontamente, sufriendo sin necesidad. Todo el rato se había sentido incómodo pero al final le vi relajarse un poco, tal vez con un poco de aceptación.

- Carlisle… ¿cómo… cómo es… la primera vez? – preguntó mirando de nuevo a su regazo.

- Es diferente para cada persona y cada situación, aún así, siempre hay algo en común. La unión que sientes con la otra persona. No debes tener miedo, sentirás cosas que tu cuerpo no ha sentido antes, será mucho mejor y mucho más intenso que cualquier otra cosa que hayas sentido hasta el momento pero, por encima de todo, estará tu unión con Bella. Eso es lo que lo hace tan importante.

- Gracias, papá. – contestó más tranquilo. Estaba decidido y se sentía seguro.

Salió de mi despacho tranquilamente, justo cuando unos traviesos rayos de sol asomaban por el horizonte y se colaban por la ventana rebotando en su nuca mientras cruzaba el umbral de la puerta en dirección a su futuro con Bella, su futuro sin miedos.

*****

**Edward**

Salí del estudio de Carlisle a primera hora de la mañana. Había pasado horas hablando con él y finalmente había entendido la situación de Bella. No es que antes no supiera lo que pasaba, simplemente no quería aceptarlo. Si me convencía de que ella no quería, no tendría que enfrentarme a mi miedo. Porque no era más que miedo.

Antes de llegar a la puerta principal un pensamiento me llamó e invadió mi cabeza. Era la voz de Alice.

_¡Edward! Antes de que te vayas debes ver esto. Ya ha pasado, no puedes cambiarlo._ Las difusas imágenes de una de sus visiones entraron en mi mente y vi a mi pequeña Bella gimiendo en el teléfono con ese maldito vibrador. Mi corazón se hundió al ver a mi Bella cambiándome por un artilugio de plástico. Entonces vi más imágenes, Jasper gimiendo en su teléfono.

Un gruñido de rabia salió de mi garganta. ¿Cómo podía Alice mostrarme a su propio marido teniendo sexo con mi Bella?

_Edward, sabes lo que hacemos. Sabes que no es raro para nosotros y Bella ya es de la familia. Ella lo necesitaba y esto no tiene porqué cambiar nada entre vosotros. Depende de ti. Ella hubiera querido que fueras tú en todo momento, aún lo quiere._

Salí de la casa como una exhalación. No tenía bastante con ver sus pervertidos juegos sexuales en sus mentes que ahora me veía envuelto en uno de ellos. Pisé el acelerador del Volvo y volé en dirección a mi Bella.

En pocos minutos entraba por su ventana y admiraba la visión que tenía antes mis ojos. Bella dormía con el pelo revuelto, la expresión relajada y la tez con un brillo especial.

Me enamoré más aún, si cabe, de esa hermosa mujer y la vi con ojos renovados. Allí estaba esa belleza humana, dispuesta a aceptarme y darlo todo por mí. Entonces lo supe, no volvería a dudar, no con ella.

* * *

**Como siempre, se agradecen reviews, cualquier cosa (siempre desde el respeto) es bienvenida!**


	11. Capítulo 11: La mañana

**N/A****: Bueno, aquí está. El último capítulo. Espero que después de toda la espera haya valido la pena y no os decepcione a todos ahora! Muchísimas gracias de nuevo a todos los que habéis leído la historia y os habéis tomado el tiempo de dejarme unas pocas palabras. Creo que no hubiera llegado hasta aquí si no fuera por eso. Muchas gracias por acompañarme en este camino lleno de limones y espero que volvamos a encontrarnos en nuevos proyectos. Y ya me callo y os dejo disfrutar del capítulo :P**

**Disclaimer: Aunque Meyer es dueña y señora de Twilight y sus personajes, yo juego con ellos y les hago hacer lo que yo quiero! muajaja! **

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 11 – La mañana**

Me desperté cuando un rayo de luz se posó en mi cara. Abrí los ojos y vi un extraño cielo despejado, con pocas nubes y algunos rayos solares colándose por mi ventana. Había pocos días así en Forks y lo interpreté como una señal del cielo, una señal de que hoy algo iba a cambiar.

Me desperecé y recordé la noche anterior, mi llamada telefónica y la voz de Jasper llevándome al orgasmo. Me sentí culpable por haber hecho esto con Jasper en vez de con Edward, no fue mi intención que esa llamada terminara así, yo sólo quería usar el vibrador para mi propia satisfacción. Pero no parecía algo del todo extraño para él. Estaba confundida. No me arrepentía de lo ocurrido en sí sino de con quién ocurrió. Pero cada vez que lo había intentado con Edward él me había rechazado, sólo me quedaba la opción de hacerlo sola. Lo de Jasper claramente no era una opción, no sé cómo llegó a ocurrir pero sí sé que fue algo increíble y a la vez irrepetible. Tal vez caprichos del destino.

_Uf… ¡qué mística estás hoy! Con señales del cielo y caprichos del destino…_

Sacudí ese estúpido comentario de mi cabeza, me di una ducha y me vestí tranquilamente. Era sábado y con este buen tiempo seguro que Charlie ya estaba en la playa pescando, no había prisa.

Bajé a desayunar y lo vi. Ahí estaba él, en todo su esplendor, sentado a la mesa de la cocina.

- ¡Edward!

Él me miró sin decir nada. Esta vez no llevaba puesta su máscara, esta vez podía ver claramente en su mirada. Y estaba viendo tantas cosas a la vez que no podía decidir cual de ellas predominaba. Aceptación, reproche, disculpa, deseo… iban y venían cada milésima de segundo volviéndome loca.

Me acerqué a él y le besé suavemente en los labios. Él no me apartó y el enorme sentimiento de culpabilidad por la noche anterior me hizo retroceder.

- Lo siento. – musité bajando la mirada. Deseaba que él ya lo supiera porque me veía incapaz de explicarle porqué le pedía disculpas.

- Yo también lo siento. – contestó él levantando mi barbilla para que le mirara. – Sé lo que ocurrió anoche y aunque me mata por dentro nada más pensarlo sé que en cierto modo yo te empujé a esa situación.

Las lágrimas se agolpaban tras mis párpados amenazando con salir en cualquier momento. Pero Edward no las dejó caer. Levantó mi barbilla suavemente y volvió a besarme, muy tiernamente pero sin intenciones de apartarme en ningún momento.

- Bella, he sido un idiota. Todo este tiempo intentado controlarme, rechazándote constantemente cuando lo único que quería era seguir pegado a ti hasta hacerte mía. Y ahora me doy cuenta de lo absurdo que fue. Habré usado mil excusas pero la simple verdad es que me da miedo. Me da miedo estropearlo todo y perderte, eres todo lo que tengo. Pero sé que si sigo así terminaré perdiéndote igualmente. Te quiero Bella, lo eres todo para mí.

- Oh… - exhalé el aire que había estado conteniendo, todo pareció desvanecerse, nada existía en ese momento más que él y yo. – Yo también te quiero Edward. – contesté agarrándome a su cuello como si me fuera la vida en ello.

Todo lo ocurrido en los últimos días dejó de importar para mí en cuánto Edward me cogió en brazos y subió las escaleras hacia mi habitación. Todo había sido por él, por este momento con él.

Cuando llegamos arriba me dejó en la cama tumbándose a mi lado. Sus labios capturaron los míos con fuerza, olvidada tota precaución, y pronto nuestras lenguas se encontraron. Escalofríos recorrieron todo mi cuerpo con la placentera sensación de su fría y dulce boca contra la mía. Enredé mis manos en su pelo, tirando de él sólo cuando necesitaba respirar. Nuestros cuerpos se enredaron ansiosos por un poco de fricción.

A pesar de todas las veces que me había rechazado justo cuando más le necesitaba, esta vez supe que iba en serio. No había duda en sus besos, no había precaución. Después de todo el tiempo que llevábamos juntos, era la primera vez que Edward me besaba así. Entonces nada importó, el resentimiento que se había ido acumulando en mi interior por su actitud fue desapareciendo con cada beso y cada caricia.

Esta vez no tuve que pedirle que fuera más allá, no tuve que tomar la iniciativa de intentar algo más. Esta vez Edward devoraba mi cuerpo con tanta ternura y devoción que sentí ganas de llorar de felicidad.

No sé qué le dijo Carlisle esa noche, no sé cómo llegó a afectarle mi llamada telefónica con su hermano, no sé qué pensó realmente del regalo y comentarios de su familia. Tal vez no fue nada de eso o tal vez fue un poco de todo. Pero lo que sí sé es que Edward superó sus miedos, sé que Edward estaba dispuesto a dármelo todo esa mañana.

- Bella – susurró Edward mientras yo le mordisqueaba el lóbulo de la oreja y mis manos se aferraban a su espalda. – Bella, te quiero y quiero hacerte el amor.

Algo se revolvió en mi interior amándole más que nunca y me pegué más a él, si eso fuera posible.

- Hazme el amor Edward.

Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos y decían tantas cosas que no hicieron falta más palabras.

Me quitó la camiseta y dudó un segundo al ver el sujetador. _Un vampiro de cien años intimidado por un sujetador ¡Qué tierno!_ Me incorporé un poco y enseguida lo desabrochó y lo lanzó al suelo. Su boca se deslizó por mi pecho haciéndome gemir suavemente mientras sus manos desabrochaban mis pantalones y tiraban de ellos, dejándome casi desnuda.

Me lancé a por su ropa y desabroché torpemente los botones de su camisa, me pareció que tardaba una eternidad en desabrocharlos todos con mis dedos de gelatina. Edward esperó paciente mientras me miraba embelesado hacer lo mismo con sus pantalones.

Entonces se tumbó encima de mí y la sensación fue algo increíble. Sólo nos separaba la fina tela de nuestra ropa interior. Nos quedamos así unos instantes, perdidos en las nuevas sensaciones, nuestras manos recorriendo la piel del otro al completo, sin dejar un solo rincón sin explorar.

Finalmente nos quitamos el resto de ropa mutuamente. Nuestras respiraciones estaban totalmente agitadas, mi corazón latía desbocado y, por la expresión de Edward, el suyo también hubiera latido así de haber estado vivo.

Ambos estábamos a punto, llevábamos tanto tiempo deseando esto que no necesitábamos más juegos preliminares. Enrosqué mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y noté su punta rozándome. Edward me miró unos instantes.

- Prométeme que me dirás que pare si te hago daño.

- Lo prometo.

Y entonces me penetró. Y yo me sentí subir al cielo. Esto era distinto a lo que yo había imaginado. Esto era mucho mejor. No había nada, nada, que igualara a lo que sentí en ese momento. Porque nada podía compararse con él, nada podía compararse con el amor que compartimos en ese instante. Ese instante que era nuestro, de los dos y de nadie más.

Edward gemía y jadeaba, gruñía y tomaba aliento. Todos esos sonidos hacían que me volviera loca de placer. Estaba segura de que yo también estaba gimiendo y jadeando desesperadamente pero no era consciente de ello, estaba completamente perdida en el momento, perdida en la mirada de Edward y en esa expresión de su cara que quedaría grabada en mi memoria para siempre. Esa expresión que yo quería poner ahí una y otra vez, una y otra vez para toda la eternidad.

Nuestros cuerpos se movían al unísono, subiendo el ritmo a la par, completamente en sincronía y llegando a la cumbre casi en el mismo momento. Nos abandonamos el uno al otro en un grito de éxtasis y caímos juntos en un suspiro ahogado volviendo a la realidad. A la realidad de nuestros cuerpos desnudos enredados entre las sábanas en aquélla perfecta mañana soleada.

**Fin.**

**

* * *

N/A: Espero que os haya gustado. Se agradecen reviews ;)**


End file.
